


Until My Wish Comes True

by rainycreations_writes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But he tried, Dream is a warlock, Fluff, Fundy is confused 24/7, Gen, He is cryptic, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Love Triangles, M/M, No beta: I am still very lonely, Ranboo and Purpled are MVP, Slow Burn, Some of them, Supernatural Elements, Unreliable Narrator, appreciate them, he tried, relatively slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainycreations_writes/pseuds/rainycreations_writes
Summary: If you told Fundy that he would spend 21 years of his life running from spirits and ghosts alike, then he would have laughed at you, at least if it wasn’t exactly the case.One thing led to another and now Fundy found himself in a magic wish granting shop and a blonde shopkeeper that offered to grant his wish, with a price.And maybe things weren't exactly what they seemed to be.Work inspired by xxxHolic; one does not need to know the anime to read. (as always)Will probably update every Monday and Friday.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 44
Kudos: 187





	1. Crow - Third Eye, Intuition, Magic

If you told Fundy that he would spend 21 years of his life running from spirits and ghosts alike, then he would have laughed at you, at least if it wasn’t exactly the case. 

“Excuse me! Sorry!” The wind blew past him, carrying the summer heat as he ran through the crowd. Fundy waltzed past the human barriers, earning disgruntled noises when he squeezed in between them forcefully, all the while keeping an eye out for his unseen stalkers. 

“Hah!” He gasped after escaping the morning rush yet he didn’t dare to relax. Taking a large gulp of air, he braced himself and leaped, parkouring over the wired fence. A part of him was well aware that he seemed crazy; his movement erratic as he zoomed down the street. Yet, as the slightest hints of motion flashed in the corner of his eyes, he promptly sped up, ignoring how his feet protested and how his mind grew weary of the constant chase. 

“Oh no, not like this, please.” He pleaded under his breath.  _ One day. _ That was all he asked for. Was it really that hard? He cut the corner, greeting the shopkeeper sheepishly as he clambered over cartons of newly arrived goods. “Sorry!”

“Just a bit more.” He could see the bookstore in the distance, just barely in the sea of lush green. He could imagine the sweet taste of reprieve, wanting nothing more but to settle into the safety of a familiar territory. However, his relief was short lived as masses of dense darkness crept upon him, effectively blocking his path. Fundy slammed the brake, feeling like he had physically hurt himself when he forced his momentum to a sudden halt, only to have numerous eyes stared back at him. 

It took Fundy everything to swallow back a shriek when lengthy appendages reached over to grip him. Terror struck him. The feeling was familiar, ice cold in his veins. As his eyes widened upon the incoming danger, he failed to notice shadows descending upon him. The sinking heaviness came as a surprise before pushing him down onto the unforgiving ground. As if falling into molasses, his lungs constricted painfully.

“Get off!” He slammed his fist against the ground, feeling the sharp edge of the uneven surface digging into his skin. Pushing himself up seemed futile as he lost what little air he had grasped. 

Fear gripped onto him. Please no. Not like this. 

“Someone, please.” Fundy gaped. His eyes desperately searched for someone, anyone to help him. 

Dark. It was dark.  _ So cold _ . 

A veil had settled upon him. The murkiness blinded him until all he could see were the eyes, creepy and judging. Echoing in his mind, he could hear pitiful voices; tones that he was familiar with. 

_ “What a weirdo.” _

_ “I think he’s crazy.” _

_ “How sad, he is but an orphan.” _

_ “No one cares.” _

Fundy clenched his teeth. Anything but this. He closed his eyes when he felt the void closing in. Tears threatened to fall and it was as if he was a child again. Curling almost protectively around himself, trying to hide away from the pity, from the cruelty, from the  _ loneliness _ . The painful truth. It smacked against his face during his every waking hour. 

_ Move.  _

He willed his limbs. Because he didn’t want it to end like this. He didn’t want to spend years and years toughen it up just to depart like this.  _ But the bad thoughts _ . They ate away his rationale; his thoughts, gobbled up his dream, his hope. 

_ He needed to move.  _

Exhaustion. He felt it burning, deep inside his fibers, his muscles, his every cell. 

_ He had to move.  _

He couldn’t breathe. Oh god, he couldn’t break free. 

Maybe, if he just rested for a bit…

_ Thunk. _

His hand hit something. His mind could barely catch up to the sensation of something solid underneath his palm when the weight lifted, just as sudden as it came. The veil of darkness that had shrouded over his person was forcefully torn apart and Fundy relished over the fact that he could, once again, breathe. 

He blinked back unshed tears. His heart thumped loudly in his ears as his eyes finally focused on the white painted fence that his palm was resting upon. It was as if all his systems were slowly but surely rebooting, contemplating and functioning. He gathered himself up; his vision still swaying and adjusting to the sudden brightness. 

“Odd.” He mused. His hands fumbled over his clothes to dust away the debris. Was that a stray branch in his hair? Embarrassed at how disheveled he must have appeared, Fundy took quick glances at his surroundings, momentarily relieved that no one seemed to be paying any particular attention towards him. 

_ Not that it mattered. He was already a weirdo.  _

**“Come.”**

Fundy startled; the unfamiliar voice sounded out of place, laced with an unnatural echo that made Fundy feel like everything was but a dream. Except that it wasn’t, because he clearly remembered the pain he felt when he collided against the ground. He remembered how it stung to push his elbow against the surface. 

“Who?” His eyes roved over the pale fence, noting how strange it was to find a house with plain wooden fences in the middle of the town. He didn’t remember seeing it before. He followed the outline of the fences, finally settling on the quaint house encircled within. It was a simple black roofed traditional house. One that you could probably still see in the outskirts. There were even lanterns, intricately designed hanging by either side of the door and Fundy could somehow imagine how it would look, lit up in the night. 

His thought was abruptly interrupted when the door creaked open. Curiosity made him peek, only to have endless abyss peered back at him. Was it only his imagination when he felt the wind pick up? The eerie sound of an unseen wind chime was in his ears and Fundy gulped. He had seen enough horror movies to know where this was heading. 

There was always a greater evil out there. Fundy wouldn’t want to be the one that evoked it. He backed away slowly, as if the house itself would come to life and drag him in.

Fate, however, seemed to have a different idea as an unseen force beckoned him forward, pulling him right across the threshold. His feet stumbled over themselves as he tried to remain upright, only to stagger forward in what could be described as an incredibly awkward dance. 

As soon as he stepped into the house, the door closed behind him, enveloping him in darkness, which thankfully unlike previously, wasn’t as suffocating. 

“Greetings.” A different voice greeted him, deeper. Light flickered on in the hallway and Fundy stepped back, finally able to take control of his legs. “Welcome to the shop.”

“I- I wasn’t-” Fundy’s words trailed off as he regarded the figure. Tall. That was his first thought as he stared into the mismatched eyes. Eerie emerald and crimson eyes shone in the light. It would have been the most appalling feature if not for the fact that the entirety of the other being appeared to be split as well, down to the colour of his hair; black and white as if a mirror that was reflecting something much deeper. 

“If you will kindly follow me.” 

Fundy blinked, realizing that he must have been staring too long to be considered socially acceptable. He flushed a brilliant red and rubbed his neck nervously before his mind reeled back at the statement. 

“Ah, wait! I think there is a mistake.” 

The figure stopped, glancing back at him momentarily. Those eyes were tinted with a sense of something more and Fundy didn’t want to admit that it made him curious. 

“I don’t think any mistake has been made.” 

Fundy opened his mouth instinctively to protest. 

“There is something troubling you.” 

Only to snap his mouth shut. The other smiled; his expression softened around the edge. 

“Why don’t you come with me?” 

Fundy didn’t know what possessed him but he nodded, following after the other who turned back, strolling down the hallway. It wasn’t long until they reached a sliding door. The one leading paused in front of him, reaching forward to knock twice. Just as Fundy was debating whether to explain that it was just a huge misunderstanding, the door opened without any resistance, shutting his socially awkward self up efficiently. 

The taller stepped in without any hesitation while Fundy tried to subtly trail behind him; his feet heavy with distrust and caution. He squinted slightly, noticing how bright the room was compared to the hall. 

“Welcome.” A shorter, pale blonde teen greeted, holding onto a tray of tea, freshly prepared. His purple eyes were an impressive shade, rivalling that of an amethyst and the feeling of strangeness was back as if something was just beneath the surface waiting to pounce on him. It didn’t help that his voice didn’t sound like the one calling for him either. 

Fundy would have been creeped out by the fact that they seemed to be expecting his arrival if not for his eyes that were quick to be drawn by the figure lazing on the couch. The stranger’s lanky figure draped tenderly upon the velvet material, framed by threads of long blonde hair. Beautifully embroidered yukata hung loosely over the person who despite his more laid back front, radiated with such brilliance that he was easily recognized as the leader of the group.

_ Ping.  _

Fundy blinked. His attention was brought back by a swing of the golden pipe against the arm of the couch. A hum as a pale smiley mask stared back at him. 

“Name?” 

It was the voice that called him. Fundy’s mind absently provided as he stuttered. 

“I-it’s Fundy.”

“Age?”

“21.”

The spell that held him still broke at the first sound of a soft wheeze. The masked figure laughed(?); shoulders shaking uncontrollably and Fundy soon grew flustered. 

“W-what?” Fundy frowned, trying to appear offended but it only prompted the figure to laugh more. The ears that were peeking out from behind the mask were flushed, no doubt from the laughter that encased him. Fundy tried not to notice how the other two were incredibly passive; their features carefully blank even when the one in the centre of it all dissolved in fits of glee.

“Just like that?” The masked one choked out in between breaths. “Oh, Fundy.”

Fundy had to suppress a shiver when the soft voice called his name. It felt silly because it caused him to burst into increasing hues of crimson, both from the embarrassment of having given out his personal details without a second thought to what could be a scam and also from the fact that he appreciated how soothing the voice was. 

“Well,” Fundy sighed shakily, trying to pick up his self esteem that was in shambles. “I am just going to go now.”

He turned, only to have the doors closed on him and warmth wrapped around his wrist. 

“Hey, sorry about that.” The mask tilted and Fundy refused to admit that he found the action endearing enough to forgive the stranger on the spot. Speaking of which…

“You haven’t told me your name.” Fundy pouted. A sign that he was aware of how unfair the exchange was. 

“Oh.” The stranger muttered, as if only realizing that. Seeing how Fundy wasn’t going to just flee, the hold loosened. Gold gleamed as the blonde twirled his smoking pipe leisurely and in one quick motion, the figure was up, standing at an impressive height though not quite as towering as the one who greeted him at the door. 

“I am Dream.” Fundy could hear the hint of a smile in his voice. 

“And this.” Dream gestured towards the pale blonde beside him who during their short conversation, had finished setting up the tea. “Is Purpled.”

“The tall and handsome one is Ranboo.” Dream chirped, perfectly aware of how the aforementioned male turned his cheek away immediately, obviously caught off guard by the complement. 

“It’s true!” Dream laughed. 

“That’s why you shouldn’t let him get to you.” Purpled reached over to drag Ranboo to the side, sighing when the taller barely bulged.

“You are lovely too, Purpled!” 

“Yes, yes, I agreed.” The teen replied back easily, seemingly used to the treatment. 

How did this happen? Fundy mused, staring intently at the tea in front of him while trying but failing to ignore the odd group. Maybe if he slipped out now, no one would notice. He shifted, yet was only successfully in grabbing Dream’s attention. 

“So, what is your wish?” 

“What do you mean?” Fundy couldn’t help but ask. 

“Hmm.” The hum was muffled by the porcelain mask as dainty fingers crossed over one another. “I grant wishes. This is kind of what I do, you are in my shop so I presumed that you have a wish to be granted.”

“I- uh, what?” Confusion was evident in his feature. Squirming uncomfortably, Fundy considered the options and came to the early conclusion that it might as well have been a scam all along. It was official. The world had lost all conscience and Fundy was the mad man dancing to its tune. 

“No offence.” The ginger finally said, holding his palms up in defense. “I got out of the house this morning not expecting to land in the middle of some shady shop offering to gain my wish. And, I am certainly not going to believe someone who isn’t even going to show their face.” 

There was a moment of silence as his statement sank in. And they were moments that made Fundy regretted ever opening his mouth. Because what was he thinking? He was only one person and there were like three of them. What gave him the confidence that he would be able to get out of this alive if they were to go feral on him?

“Fundy, born October 10th, currently working part time at a bookstore hoping to earn enough to plan for his uncertain future.” The calm voice recited, tracing along the edge of his own tea cup.

“That didn’t mean anything. You could have known with enough stalking.” Fundy denied. Alarms rang through his mind, knowing that it didn’t make sense for a stranger to be so fixated on him, when there was a chance that their meeting would have never happened. 

“You can see them, can’t you?” 

For the second time, silence stretched between them. This time it felt purposeful and Fundy was suddenly hyper aware of the lack of noises in the room that was too small for all the tension. He swallowed. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” He gripped onto the fabrics of his pants. The way the material scrunched up underneath his sweaty palms was grounding. 

_ Weirdo. Freak. _

He had no idea what Dream was going on about. The other sighed. Was it disappointment? Fundy flinched. 

“Your most precious possession is in your left pocket.” The mask tilted forward. “A pocket watch. It is ticking.” 

No, it wasn’t. Fundy bit his lips. Its hands hadn’t moved once since he was in possession of it. When did he first get it? He couldn’t recall. It was important, yet at the same time it wasn’t. He wanted to retort, maybe rubbing it in that the all knowing stranger had gotten it wrong, albeit it being only a small detail. However, as his eyes met the mask, he felt compelled to dig into his pocket. 

The cold metal emphasized the burning of his skin, flourished by the rushing blood underneath. See? It wasn’t moving. It never-

_ Tick. _

Fundy stared in disbelief. The watch seemed to mock him as its needle hand ticked forward, circling steadily as if it had always been functional. 

“So, what is your wish?”

To be honest, Fundy was tired. He lowered his hand, letting the pocket watch rest within his palm. That little traitor glinted innocently in the light as if it hadn’t singlehandedly destroyed Fundy’s view of the world. As if everything had moved on without Fundy realizing it. And it was the recognition of the fact that made Fundy resigned. That mayhaps, embracing the craziness of everything that had happened (just like how he had accepted his fate of being haunted) was the better option after all.

“Can you do something about it?” Fundy sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

“You will have to tell me.” Dream replied, gentle. “Your wish.”

Fundy stared at the blank mask, which for all the impassiveness it represented, seemed to be overflowing with emotions. 

“I wish to be normal. For them to bother me no more.” 

The mask shifted. As if an act of trust, emerald eyes were revealed as a smile easily made its way to Dream’s face. 

“Your wish has certainly been received.”

* * *

“So it has begun.” 

Ranboo stated after their guest had left. Purpled brushed past him, carrying the tea set back to the kitchen, barely hiding a grimace at his statement. He managed to cast a concerned glance back at Ranboo to which he nodded sympathetically in response.

Dream, however, appeared to be calm, undisturbed by turbulence of any kind. It was the tranquility that carried them through many crises but as Ranboo glanced at the shopkeeper who simply blinked back at him, he found a part of him abhorring the calm. 

“Dream-”

“I know.” Dream cut him off with a tender smile. And what else could Ranboo say in return? The bicoloured male sat down beside Dream; his posture stiff as he toyed with his gloves. Nervousness settled into his feature; the unseen dread cornered all his escape routes. 

“It will be okay.” 

It wasn’t fair. The tenderness in the voice was unfair. Ranboo decided, hating how his body unwound, when deep down he knew that it wouldn’t be okay. Wordlessly, he searched his front pocket, fishing out a pocket watch, identical to that of their customer. 

_ Tick. _

He didn’t need to guess to know that the hands moved in sync with its counterpart. Both tinkling down to the inevitable. Strings of fate bound them, so much so that even the slightest breath of air felt orchestrated. 

He sighed once more. 

It wouldn’t be okay. 

_ Tick. _


	2. Egret - Timeless Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy, oh Fundy.

“Fundy? Fundy!” 

The ginger jumped when a hand waved in front of him. 

“Oh! Hey, Nikki!” He laughed nervously.

“Are you okay? You have been staring at the cup for the past 5 minutes.” Nikki mumbled; her hair tied up in a loose bun as she tidied her uniform. 

“Ah, yes! I am okay!” Fundy squeaked. His hand reached over to put the cup away, thankful that it wasn’t peak hour at the bookstore. Who knew what his boss would think if he was caught blatantly spacing out like that? 

“Are you sure?” Nikki asked. Concerns shone in her gentle eyes as she slowly put away the newly arrived books. 

“Yeah.” Fundy puffed his chest, hoping that it helped make him sound more confident. Relief washed over him when the other nodded, though it was obvious that she wasn’t quite convinced. Instead of pushing his luck to appear believable, Fundy looked out through the window, watching as people strolled past their store, which was strategically placed away from the hustle and bustle of the main streets, yet still visible enough to warrant attention. 

He could catch familiar mops of hair down the aisle, knowing that the regulars were once again indulged in another new series whereas at the reading area, he spotted a businessman trying to enjoy his coffee before his daily meeting. The air conditioners were blasting to combat the summer heat; rays of sunlight basking the store in gold.

Finally, his eyes halted upon the clock. Just 3 more hours till the end of his shift. The event from earlier echoed in his head. The more he replayed it, the more it seemed unreal, much like how you recited a word so much that it started to lose its authenticity. 

_ “Come back after your work.” _

Should he? Fundy debated internally. It was his one chance to get out. Maybe he should just forget about it and move on; back to the days of being chased down relentlessly. Who was he kidding? He knew, from the moment he stepped out of the store and proceeded to have what seemed to be the most normal walk to work he had ever had, that there would be no return. It was what he had wished for, spent years of his life imagining. Just normal. Just  _ Fundy. _

He sensed the familiar weight of the watch in his pocket. Maybe this time, he should move with it.

* * *

“Achoo!” 

Why? Oh why? Fundy asked for the umpteenth time as he brushed away the dust in what seemed to be the storage area of the house. 

“Well, there is a price for everything.” 

Fundy didn’t want to admit that he jumped, but he would readily admit that it hurt when the broom hit his toes on its way down. 

“Stop that!” He bristled, earning a hearty laugh from the blonde. 

“I didn’t think you would come back.” Dream hummed, picking up random items from the shelf as if seeing them for the first time in forever, which judging solely by the layers of dust, was likely the case. Fundy’s eyebrow twitched in slight annoyance. There was no way the other wouldn’t have known. The all knowing eyes twinkled and Fundy knew that he was right.

“Argh, how long since you last cleaned this place?” Cobwebs, dusts, stains. You named it. Fundy groaned. He knew it was too good to be true. Apparently he was too broke to pay for his wish (which he would argue that he didn’t know in advance), so he would have to pay in service until his debt was cleared. 

“Hmmm, maybe a century?” 

“You gotta be kidding me.” Fundy glanced back at the shopkeeper; a look of utter disbelief on his face. “How old are you?”

“That is a trade secret.” The other stuck his tongue out childishly. 

“Ah, look out for that.”

Fundy shrieked when he felt something poke him. Twisting around, he was met with a fox, which mischievously disappeared into a wisp of smoke. Perhaps, Fundy was really going crazy. 

“What the hell was that?” 

“It’s a fox.”

“I know but what, huh, how?” 

Dream laughed, wheezing at the indignant look on Fundy’s face. Coupled that with the dust that Fundy was sure had gotten onto his face, he was surely a sight to behold. 

“Fundy, oh Fundy. It is magic!” Dream gestured with his hands, mimicking that of a firework that steadily blossomed. “So be careful of everything that you touch here! I am not responsible for any accidental curse.”

With that, the laughing figure disappeared behind the rak, presumably going off to discover more of his own unkempt treasures. Fundy sputtered out unintelligent noises in protest before sighing, suddenly feeling incredibly exhausted. 

“So, just you and me huh?” He mused to where the fox was a moment ago. With renewed vigour, he picked up the bucket and the mop. 

Well, the place certainly wasn’t going to clean itself. And you bet that Fundy was going to make it spotless.

* * *

“You good there?” 

This time Fundy was proud to announce that he had seen it coming. That he hadn’t jumped a feet and a half after being spooked by yet another unannounced entry. Absolutely. He plopped down the cardboards into the ‘seemingly useless, to confirm’ pile before turning to face the pale blonde teen. Purpled was it? 

“Yeah, I am fine.” He wiped a hand over his face. Purpled crossed his arms before him, peering into the room, slightly impressed by the progress. 

“I never thought our ceiling is actually that high.” 

Fundy snorted, if only he knew the pain to get all the way up there. He heaved himself down onto the floor, deciding that he might take a well deserved break. Purpled shuffled a bit by the doorway as if having an internal debate before relenting and sat down near Fundy. 

“So,” Fundy grunted. The soreness in his arms was suddenly obvious without the constant movements to distract himself with. “What is the deal with your boss?”

“He is not…” The teen shifted; eyebrows scrunched up as he tried to think of a good way to phrase it. “Dream is just being Dream.”

That didn’t explain anything, but Fundy was too out of it to care. You might as well hurl him into a hurricane and the ginger would probably be fine with it. 

Fundy took hold of the cabinet nearby, trying to use it as a support to stand before his hand slipped and he toppled back down. A curse was barely held back as he was reminded of the presence of a probable minor who at least seemed decent enough to not laugh at his demise. 

“What’s this?” His fingers grasped upon something smooth and Fundy wondered if it was the culprit for his inelegant display. 

An old photo. Fundy realized. Three faces etched on the film; one whom he was familiar with. The very devil that he made a deal with and put him to work. His features had hardly changed, from the way he carried himself to the bright emerald orbs threatening to lure Fundy in. Maybe he really did live for a century. 

He blinked, tearing his eyes away from Dream to examine the two male standing beside him. One almost as tall as Ranboo, with gentle brown eyes framed by equally shaded hair. He was shining, radiating with so much joy. On the other hand was a black haired male, shorter than the other but with striking golden eyes. Ram-like horns grew from either side of his head while he glanced into the camera, as if unamused by the notion of a photo shoot. 

“Ah.” Purpled gasped beside him. Fundy maneuvered his hand to let the other see the photo better. 

“You know them?”

“Hard not to.” Purpled scoffed under his breath but Fundy heard. His hand traced over Dream’s feature, suddenly thoughtful. “They are mages. From a far away place.” 

“They seem to be on good terms.” 

“Well, arguably so.” Purpled hugged his legs close to his person before getting up in one swift motion. “I will leave you to focus on your work. There will be refreshments once you are done.”

“Okay, thanks. I guess.” Fundy stared back at the photo. 

So much more left to discover, huh.

* * *

“Glad you can join!” Dream greeted him as soon as he emerged from the store. His smile was innocent as if he wasn’t the one who had pulled Fundy through hell and back. 

“Come on!” It was warm when Dream reached over to grasp him by the wrist. The contact sparked something fuzzy throughout his person and it was a sensation that he couldn’t quite describe. How long had it been since he had company outside of work? 

The thought of returning to his empty apartment seemed taunting suddenly. More so when Dream shoved a piece of sliced apple into his mouth, wheezing in the way that Fundy had started to be accustomed to. Even the presence of Purpled and Ranboo was growing on him. The two sitting side by side chatting while the wind chime sang in the night wind. 

The scene burned into his mind. Home. He was home. It wasn’t empty. It wasn’t lonely. Perhaps, it wasn’t that bad. Fundy stared back at the freckled face, noticing how the other spoke; how the air warmed with his presence; how Fundy felt like he was finally home, after years of wandering in the bitter snow. 

_ How his silent wish of not being alone seemed to have been granted as well.  _

* * *

A song bird chirped in its cage, tilting its head as it regarded its master. A sigh was soon heard despite the first sign of spring making itself known in the air. The mage could taste it in the magic that laced the air, crystallised into particles of unseen force. 

“Wil.”

He shifted. 

“Techno.” And breathed out. His brown hair cascaded over one of his eyes, making him appear to be more weary than he actually was. “What brought you here?”

The other remained silent. Pink hair draped over his cape neatly, always more obedient than Wilbur’s own mop of monstrosity.  _ Always better.  _

“...Techno, what if something inevitable is to happen?” His own voice sounded shaky in his ears. He chuckled bitterly and covered his eyes. “What if I am powerless to stop it?”

“Wil.” Techno called again and it was as grounding as it wasn’t. “You know the answer.”

“Do I?” Wilbur exhaled. His own breath felt foreign to himself. Beside him, the bird chirped again. The same shade of green that adorned him…

“Don’t make the same mistake.”

“Techno.” Wilbur forced his voice to be strong, finally looking into his brother’s crimson eyes. “It never feels like a mistake.”

The ice over the pond was melting, revealing the clear water underneath. Wilbur stared into his own reflection, feeling and seeing it contort when droplets of melted snow broke the surface. With a wave of his hand, a surge of power washed over him and a portion of the snow melted away. Lush green peeked through the sleeves of white. 

“It feels like a wish came true.”

* * *

“Fundy, hurry!”

“Yes, Fundy hurry!” 

Fundy would not hurry. Thank you very much. It was supposed to be his day off but here he was slaving away. He was feeling more and more like a maid as he pulled out the freshly cleaned laundry, setting them onto the hanger where the sun reigned in all its glory. 

He glared back weakly at Purpled who had taken the initiatives to cheer while Dream, of course egged him on. The only reprieve came in the form of Ranboo who stayed respectfully silent, though Fundy had an inkling suspicion that he would have joined in eventually. Thankfully, the taller male seemed to take pity on him and chose to push a stack of coloured paper towards Dream instead. The action was enough to coax the shopkeeper into folding a paper crane. Those hands worked swiftly and the part of Fundy that wasn’t busy being distracted by the motion threw a grateful look at Ranboo. 

“I am working on it!” Fundy exclaimed and Dream chuckled. Oh god, unlike the full blown wheezy laughs, it hit a different tone. Fundy flushed, feeling the heat on his face. He could see Ranboo glancing at him knowingly and it was the implication behind the look that made him turn back to his work, strangely flustered. 

It took him another hour to finish. By then, Dream had successfully surrounded himself with paper cranes of various colours. Somewhere along the line, Ranboo had joined in the craft, surprisingly gentle for someone of his stature. 

Fundy dragged himself over, sprawling on the floor while carefully avoiding Purpled who in his boredom had fallen asleep, curled up beside Dream. 

“You are a slave driver.” Fundy groaned, closing his eyes. The heat from the sun rolled off him and it almost made him miss the soft touch on the tip of his nose. Tired, he forced one of his eyes open, only to meet with a pinkish paper crane perched perfectly on the tip of his nose. 

Huffing, Fundy blew at it lightly. Yet, instead of falling off, the crane flew, legitimately flapped its paper wings and lifted itself. He gasped. Now that he thought back, he must have appeared silly, awestruck by the simplest form of magic. Dream didn’t make fun of him though and Fundy kept the appreciation in the back of his mind as his eyes continued to be drawn to the flying origami that soon fluttered across the room. 

It was as if it was the embodiment of that legend that he learned in school all those years ago, where if you folded exactly a thousand paper cranes, it would grant you a wish. He recalled the childish part of him that believed it. His fingers cut from all those papers he folded, producing crooked, barely passable paper cranes. 

Yet, he still wished. And Fundy wondered, sneaking small glances at Dream, if it was an extension of his own wish so many years ago, that brought him here. 

“What’s the matter?” Emerald eyes glistened. When the other wasn’t running his mouth, he was actually quite amiable. Fundy concluded. 

“Nothing. Not anymore.”


	3. Cockatiel - Friend, Whisper of Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an old friend visited.

“Left.” 

“No way.” Fundy groaned, revealing the stone inside his left palm. Beside them, Purpled cheered, putting his hand out to receive the note that Fundy begrudgingly handed to him. “You totally cheated.”

“Hmm, how though?” Dream didn’t even bother to deny. His smile hid away his mischievous eyes. 

“I don’t know. You freaking look into the future or something.” Scratching his head in annoyance, Fundy sighed. There went his earnings for the week. He should have known better than to bet and deal with an all knowing warlock. 

“I am actually not that good with that.” Dream admitted, perhaps enjoying Fundy’s flabbergasted expression a tad too much. 

“Is there anything that you can’t do?” Fundy crossed his arms before him. The summer heat was slowly getting to him as he grew frustrated at his losing trend. It had been weeks since they first met. While Fundy was growing more comfortable with the trio, it felt almost too personal to pry. 

“More than you think there is.” It was the undertone solemness that caught Fundy’s attention. Yet as he glanced back at the shopkeeper, all he could see was the smile, so similar to the one etched onto the mask. It unnerved him.  _ Stop hiding _ . Fundy reached over, pinched the rosy cheek and pulled. 

“Ouch, owie.” Dream pouted, rubbing his cheek. “You are mean.”

“No, you are the mean one.”  _ Don’t hide. _

Fundy focused on Dream; his expression held back with a hint of disbelief as if he wasn’t quite convinced that Fundy had gone and done that to him of all people. It made him smirk in something akin to pride, only for the smug sensation to depart quickly when a sudden chill plastered against his cheek. 

“Argh, Ranboo!” He shrieked; hands reaching forward to grasp the chilled beverage, semi grateful for the timely rescue from the heat but also slightly annoyed by the delivery. The culprit said nothing, sending him a small smirk instead. 

“How do you even survive in that suit?” Fundy grumbled. With a swing of his hand, he took huge gulps of the icy water, granting himself relief from the suffocating heat. His own shirt was soaked with sweat, plastered uncomfortably against his back. If he wasn’t convinced before, he was now certain that the others were not human. The notion that they were doing perfectly fine in this temperature was ridiculous. 

At least Dream seemed to be feeling the effect of the heat. The blonde shopkeeper had donned a thinner variant of his usual extravagant outfits, though Fundy had no doubt of the quality of the material, judging by the incredible craftsmanship. 

“This heat is unbearable.” Fundy whined, toppling backwards to lie on the floor, only to grimace at the radiating warmth. Even the floor was unable to escape from the torture. He sighed. Thinking back, it was rather mystifying; despite how the summer was said to pass, it seemed to leave behind the crucial heat. “This is it. I am now deceased.”

“Stop being dramatic.” Purpled nudged him with his foot. The teen had proven himself to have a rather mean streak when he wanted to be. 

Dream chuckled, sipping his own drink while he watched with barely hidden glee. 

“Bullies, all of you.” Fundy shifted, trying to get away from the harassment. “Ranboo is my best friend now. Screw all of you.” 

The mentioned male merely lifted his hand in surrender. The sentiments were clearly not shared and Fundy felt utterly betrayed. “Ranboo!” 

Dream had to physically hold himself back from the laughter that threatened to overtake his whole frame. Almost as an afterthought, the shopkeeper finally took pity on Fundy and with a rise of his hand, he willed a comforting coolness into Fundy, directing it to flow in his veins. Fundy breathed out, contented. Thank God for magic. 

“You could have done this from the start, couldn’t you?” 

In which Dream hummed and tilted his head, innocent. 

“You bastard.”

There it was. The wheezing laugh. Fundy’s stomach did a weird flip at the sound. He gulped, looking away to hide.  _ To hide what? _ He wasn’t quite sure himself. 

“But it  _ is _ odd.” Purpled perked up, finally taking a break from terrorizing the poor man. “Summer has passed weeks ago.”

Fundy nursed the spot that Purpled had dug his foot in, glancing away to see Dream pause and look out into the garden, where the sky was clear and the sun was unforgivingly bright. The blonde hummed again. An agreement to the observation. 

_ Patter.  _

Fundy blinked. The soft sound of something hitting the roof multiplied and amplified. Rain. Was that rain? He leapt to his feet, feeling the full blown effect of a dizzy spell. Surely enough, the sky that was clear a moment ago was now pouring.

“My laundry!” Fundy screamed; his body automatically geared up to rescue the freshly cleaned sheet when Dream held a hand up to halt him, pointing to Ranboo who had already gathered the items in his arms, safe from the sudden rain. 

“Ranboo, you are a hero!” Fundy swore that he saw the bicoloured male roll his eyes fondly. For someone who was trying their best to be stoic, Fundy gave him an A for the effort. 

“Still, what’s with this weather?” Fundy was grateful for the rain, yet for all the strange things that had occurred, this would probably go onto the list as well. 

“You will see.” Dream replied. His eyes roved over the garden, staring past the shroud of rain. Fundy’s own eyes followed. A sense of awe washed over him when mist emerged, fabricated out of thin air. Hydrangeas, brilliant blue, bloomed amidst the mist. There was someone approaching; their footsteps quiet but stood out among the sound of the falling rain. 

“George.” Dream greeted, just in time for the blue umbrella to lift, revealing a young male. Heterochromatic eyes of blue and brown hid behind slightly tinted glasses. His steps were slow whereas concern rested on his eyebrows. 

“Dream.” George stopped a few feet before the terrace. Rain steadily fell around him, hitting the paper umbrella and cascading down. “How are you?” 

“Good, though I can’t say the same for you.” 

As if on cue, the frown deepened. His lips pulled down into a tight line before he finally took notice of Fundy. “And this?”

“He is Fundy.” Dream nodded towards the ginger. “Fundy, this is George, a rain spirit.” 

Fundy spluttered out a greeting, not expecting to be addressed so suddenly. George returned the gesture, yet his expression darkened. 

“I see. There is…” he began; his hands gripping the handle of the umbrella tight before loosening a tad. “A problem.”

“You know the rule.” Dream stated, making grabby motion with his hand. “A price for a wish.” 

“No exception?” George’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. 

“Nope!” 

George released a long sigh and Fundy felt that sincerely. The spirit dug into the layers of his haori, pulling out an azure crystal. 

“Here.” George tossed. The blue gleamed in the air and Purpled was quick to catch it. “The purification stone, rinsed and submerged under the Izanagi’s tear for thousand years.”

Dream whistled; a pleased smile on his face as he took the offered stone and inspected it. So blue. 

“Your wish?” 

“Sapnap overstayed. I don’t feel like fighting or reasoning with him at the moment.” George ranted; his fingers combed through his brown hair as his bicoloured eyes flashed. “Besides, I think it might be something...personal.” 

“So please make him leave.” 

“Ok.” Dream agreed easily. “But before that…”

Fundy felt Dream brush past him. A blink and the blonde shopkeeper had launched himself past the terrace, barraging into the rain spirit with a giggle. 

“Dream!” He exclaimed; his arm full of Dream. Awkwardness was evident in his feature, but his glare softened. Hand reached up to pat Dream on the back while still trying to balance the umbrella, subtly leaning it towards Dream to shield the reckless blonde. The tenderness translated what he couldn’t say. What they couldn’t say. 

“You are annoying as always.”

* * *

“So are you ready?” 

Fundy decided that he disliked the gleam behind the green orbs. Dream grinned, almost too wide. 

“What?”

“Your first assignment, silly!” Dream clapped to emphasize his point. Ranboo and Purpled nodded in agreement and it was as if Fundy had signed to hand himself over. 

“Wait, wait. Me?” Fundy stammered, pointing at himself.

“Yes, you! You still have a debt to pay, don’t you forget!” Fundy instinctively moved backwards when Dream leaned towards him. Were his eyes always so bright? He saw himself; endless. He was drowning in the endlessness. 

“Ok.” Fundy gasped, not really thinking anymore. 

The sun had returned. The only indication of the sudden rain were the puddles on the ground. Mere watermarks of the past. As the sunlight reflected off the water surface, into those eyes, Fundy found himself stumbling, falling willingly.

* * *

There were rules of the world, like the passing of time, the shifting of seasons, the ever changing tides, the matter of life and death. And when the unspoken rules were broken, the world retaliated, lashing back for balance. Such was the nature of this world; constant, inevitable.

_ Do you understand?  _

As you drew power from the Earth, from the air, from everything, it was as if you were God but even God had to play by the rules. 

_ Can you hear me, Dream? _

“Ranboo?” 

The tall male pulled open the curtain at the call. His eyes soon found Dream who was laying sideways on his bed after he had sent Fundy away to return to his daily life. The glossed over looks in those expressive orbs told him that the other must have dreamt. He sat down as cautiously as he could, lest any sudden movement startled Dream out of the trance. 

“I am here.” He reached over a gloved hand, letting their fingers cross before the cold hand grasped his, not too tight. Never too harsh. Dream breathed out shakily, as if not quite registering the things that were right before him. 

“Ranboo.” Dream called again; this time clearer, more concrete. 

“I am here.” Ranboo replied again; patient. Then after a tad of hesitation, he cleared his throat. “You are also here.”

The tension slowly left Dream; his tentative breathing slowed. It didn’t take long before the other fell back to sleep yet Ranboo didn’t have the heart to remove the hand that so gently held his. He felt the steady pulse of strength underneath, sensing how it connected and interlocked them; a creator and his creation. He wondered, if Dream could feel it too; their meagre strength in comparison, trying so desperately to reach out, to give back the same overflowing warmth. 

“Did it happen again?” Purpled popped his head in but Ranboo was too busy tracing the freckles on the youthful face, taking in the lack of need to hide behind a facade. Someone so strong, that he had no choice but to hide. 

A hand found its way to his shoulder, understanding. 

“I will take over.” Purpled offered, already clambering onto the bed. Carefully combing the long blonde threads out of the way, the smaller made himself comfortable beside Dream. His hands enveloped Dream’s unoccupied one, bringing it closer to his person, where Ranboo knew their connection resonated the most. 

Seeing how Dream was in good hand, Ranboo twitched, reluctantly freeing his own hand. 

“It’s unfair.” Purpled mumbled. His eyes pinned on Dream’s face. Ranboo sighed. Of course it was, but the thing about this world was that it was always unfair. It wasn’t  _ their _ fault.

Yet, judgement awaited those who had broken thy’s rule, so much so that even childish wishes could no longer be fulfilled.

* * *

Fundy blinked. 

“Ah shoot!” And promptly exclaimed as he dropped the cup; hot water overflowing from his distraction. 

“You okay, Fundy?” 

He hastily rinsed his hand under the running cold water before his mind registered the obnoxious voice. He groaned. 

“Tommy, you didn’t see anything.” He craned his neck, glaring weakly at the blonde teen whose eyes twinkled with thousands of mischief. Beside him, his best friend, Tubbo was sipping his smoothie; eye innocently wide as he examined Fundy. 

“I swear you are as clumsy as Tubbo sometimes.” Tommy smirked. 

“Hey!” Tubbo slammed his elbow into the blonde and Fundy would applaud for the surprised shriek that escaped the banshee reincarnate if his hand wasn’t preoccupied at the moment. Fundy, however, did notice that Tubbo’s hands were littered with small bandaids; a sign that the brunet had once again hurt himself in various endeavours. 

“I could never be as bad as Tubbo, I think. More injuries?” Fundy closed the tap, carefully dabbed his hand dry with a hand towel nearby. 

“Umm, yeah.” Tubbo stuck his tongue out sheepishly. 

“You ought to be more careful.”

“Pot meets kettle.” 

His flabbergasted look must have been funnier than he anticipated for the two teens to burst into laughter. 

“Ok, that’s it, if you two don’t have anything better to do than to make fun of me, you can at least let me do my job in peace.” Fundy walked towards the counter where customers had already lined up for purchase. “Nikki have some snacks for you two up at the back, so go do that, won’t you?” 

The duo was quick to depart; their steps loud in their excitement. Not that Fundy was surprised, Nikki’s dessert was to die for. And if he was thinking about getting some for Dream later, well, Fundy would insist that it was solely to see his reaction. 

“You gotta be kidding me. There is no way you actually think it is true.” 

As Fundy turned his attention to the guests, he was able to see the scowl on one of them. His black hair was mostly covered by a black beanie as he pulled at the string of his blue jacket. The one on the receiving end of his scrutiny was a brunet donning an oversized purple hoodie. His eyes glued on a hardcover book in his hand.

“I know how insane it sounds, big Q, but it is true!” He cradled the book closer to his person and Fundy was barely able to make out the title “Gods and Spirits Among Us.” It was a rather popular hit amongst the youngsters these days. Fundy remembered selling several copies to a bunch of self proclaimed paranormal enthusiasts. 

“Karl, my man, a god saving a mortal? No offence, dude, but I think you are delusional.” ‘Big Q’ scoffed, rolling his eyes while shoving his hands into the pocket of his jacket. 

“But it is true.” Karl pouted, handing over the cash to Fundy before grabbing the book once more.

“There you go.” Fundy muttered and as if on a whim, he leaned forward. “If it helps, I don’t think it is that unbelievable.” 

Karl beamed. His mood lifted tremendously. 

“Exactly! Thank you!”

“Argh, don’t encourage him!” The other reprimanded, already walking away. Karl chased after him, babbling all the way while Fundy watched until their bickering backs disappeared behind the door. 

Maybe, he would bring some extras for Dream after all.

* * *

Well, this was awkward. Fundy stared at Karl who was pacing to and forth in front of the shop, still holding onto the book he purchased earlier that day. He shifted the weight of Nikki’s dessert to his other hand.

“Umm, Karl is it?” 

The brunet startled, looking back at Fundy alarmed, as if caught red handed. 

“Ah, you are the cashier from the bookstore!” Karl scratched the back of his head nervously. His eyes darted around and a sense of insecurity was obvious in his constant shuffling. “Umm, thanks for earlier. My friend is not all aboard with the whole ideas of spirits and stuff.” 

“No problem.” Fundy breathed out, able to sympathize with the teen. “I am Fundy by the way.” 

“I am Karl!” The teen grinned. His brown hair was messy from the ruffling wind. Some strands managed to plaster onto his sweaty forehead as the sun continued to beat down on them. 

“What are you doing out here in the sun?” 

As if on cue, Karl blushed a brilliant red, probably embarrassed that he was caught looking like an absolute weirdo. 

“I am not weird.” He squeaked out indignantly. “I am just… well…”

Karl took a few gulps of fresh air before his eyes steeled. 

“Do you know of a shop that grants wishes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters written so update will be on every Monday and Friday now ;)


	4. Blue Jay - Fearless, Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wish, Price, Fire

“So…” 

Karl swallowed nervously. The mask was intimidating to say the least. The way It stared at him. Impassive, unmovable. His hands gripped onto the book tighter, feeling the corners dig into his skin, no doubt leaving an imprint in his palm. 

“What is your wish?” 

“I… want to see him again.” Karl looked down at the book; his eyes followed the cursive font printed on top of the book. “I want to thank him for saving me.”

“Do you know who he is?” 

Karl flinched and shook his head. No, he had absolutely no idea. It just felt important; an unfinished business and he felt compelled to seek. Even more so when he felt himself being pushed out of the way of death by an unseen force; the flashback so clear in his mind as if it had only happened yesterday. And Karl just knew, instinctively that it was him; a sensation that he was strangely familiar with, like a childhood guardian that had constantly watched over him. 

“I just feel like I have to meet him somehow.” Karl stated, letting his determination speak for him. “So, please, I will give anything in return.” 

The masked man in front of him tilted his head in contemplation. The golden smoking pipe tapped against the porcelain surface in sync of an unheard melody. 

“Ok.” Dream agreed easily. “Your price is set. You will accompany Fundy in his quest.” 

“Quest?” 

“Yes. Then your wish will be granted.”

.

Fundy stood before the forest. The night had just fallen and the Earth was trying to cool down from all the heat it accumulated during the day. Karl was beside him, looking at the majestic lush green in awe and truth to be spoken, Fundy was semi grateful that he didn’t need to do this alone. 

“You ready?” Fundy asked, taking a step onto the stone stairs leading up to the shrine. 

“Yes, sir!” Karl cheered, following behind him. 

“Just Fundy is enough.” He glanced back, not wanting to admit that it boosted his ego, watching the brunet nod in all his seriousness. 

If what Dream said was true, they would be able to meet up with Sapnap at the end of the journey. And then what? Fundy sweated; the anxiety gnawed at him. A little more instructions would be appreciated. He rubbed his face, remembering how Dream had sent them off with only a wish of luck. 

“Fundy, pss, what is that?” Karl gripped onto his arm, pulling him over to shield himself as he shakily pointed forward. 

“Huh?” Fundy squinted, seeing orbs? Were those ghost orbs? They danced, flashing in different shades of eerie blue. One of them got closer to them and Karl shrieked; his nails dug into his shoulders as he tried to make himself smaller. 

Fundy backed away slightly, avoiding the flame by merely an inch. Chill ran down his spine as it brushed past them; whispers of the unknown in the night air. He attempted to keep a straight face, inching forward with the added weight behind him. 

“Karl, Karl, it is ok.” Fundy whispered, trying to sneak a peek behind him to reassure the cowering figure. 

“Ok, ok, I am calm.” The brunet barely managed to squeeze out. His hands shook as he gathered his courage to peek, only to scream. 

“Karl, what-” Fundy almost bit his own tongue when Karl dragged him back forcefully and it was that timely move that saved his skin from being cooked. What the hell? Fundy was convinced that they were friendly. The shades of blue flashed into red in the matter of seconds, whirling around like a blaring alarm. 

“Shit!” Fundy side stepped, pulling Karl with him as they ascended the stairs. 

“Hurry!” He hollered over the sounds of blaze firing after them, setting nearby plantations on fire. He stumbled a bit, letting go of Karl as he rolled to break his fall. 

“Fundy, watch out!” 

His eyes widened at the projectiles aiming straight at him. Was this the end? He screwed his eyes shut and pulled his arms forward, hoping that it would sting him a bit instead of combusting him fully. 

_ Chime.  _

The sound of a bell echoed in the air and Karl’s gasp was heard. Fundy took that as a good sign, especially when he didn’t feel any pain. Alive. He was alive. Opening his eyes, his mouth went agape at the blinding white fur of what seemed to be like a fox. Frost spread beneath its paws as it shook itself; its tails unfurrowed. 

It let out a growl; a warning. The orbs startled and the red slowly faded back into calming blue before they scattered. 

“Wow.” Fundy breathed out as the fox turned around. Its nine tails folded neatly behind it. There were markings on its face; light blue stretching along its eyes. The golden bell was around its neck, reflecting the ethereal white of its fur. The fox let out a small whine before moving forward to brush its snout against Fundy’s cheek. It tickled. Fundy giggled, reaching a hand up tentatively to comb through the soft fur. 

“You didn’t tell me that you have a nine tailed fox!” Karl exclaimed. His eyes literally sparkled with awe. 

Fundy gently pushed the fox away to get up. Brushing away the dust, he felt the fox poke him playfully on his back and he laughed. 

“It is really you and me, buddy.” 

Karl was still gushing; his hands fumbling to get his book as he flipped through the pages. Fundy had to lean back when the book was hastily shoved into his face. 

“Look!” 

Fundy brought his torch up to see the offered page, only to find the uncanny illustration of the fox beside him. If Fundy didn’t know better, he would have thought the author had personally seen the fox. 

“Woah.”

“I know right?” Karl was vibrating. The unrestrained energy seemed to bounce off of his person and Fundy couldn’t help but be infected by the robust passion. 

“What the hell?” 

The fox bristled beside him. Its fur stood up in a show of dominance when the bushes rustled. A familiar beanie clad head soon emerged. A frown plastered on his face as he exchanged surprised looks with Fundy and Karl. 

“Big Q!” Karl exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

The other took another look at Karl, then at Fundy before his expression darkened. 

“No, what are YOU doing here? It is dangerous out here!” 

Karl shrunk back and whimpered. 

“Did he encourage you to do something stupid?” ‘Big Q’ pointed an accusing finger at Fundy. Ouch, really now? Fundy put his hands up, trying to pacify the other but Karl beat him to it. 

“No! I chose to come here willingly. Please don’t get mad at Fundy.” Karl placed his hands onto the other’s shoulders, subtly pushing the angry teen back. Maybe, Karl did have some backbone after all.

“Karl, I am not mad.” The teen sighed. “I am just worried. It is not safe here.” 

“Then why are you here?” Fundy blurted out, earning a heated glare in return. The fox curled around him protectively and Fundy was grateful for the comfort. The black haired teen observed the fox, hardly appalled by the presence of a creature that he proclaimed to not believe in.

“I am here to do my job.” He declared. The fire was burning steadily behind his eyes as Fundy finally took notice of the staff he held loosely in his hand. “I am a mage.”

“Really?” Karl was gaping as if seeing his friend in a new light. 

The other readjusted his beanie before scoffing, turning back to continue his ascent. 

“We are coming too!” Karl announced, reaching over to hold onto the mage by his arm.

“Whatever.”

.

“So big Q.”

“It’s Quackity.” The teen spat back. Well, nice start. Fundy gave himself a mental pat on the back as he attempted to break the ice. The silence was killing Fundy as tension continued to stretch between them.

“Quackity.”

“What?” 

Well, someone was bitter. 

“Ouch, what the hell, Karl?” Quackity rubbed the skin where Karl had pinched. 

“Be nice.” 

“Do you want me to protect you or not?” He scowled, yet didn’t seem to have the heart to shake off Karl’s iron grip on his arm. “Fine, what?” 

At least he was trying. 

“What is going on here?” 

“You mean you come in here not knowing what to expect?” Quackity paused in disbelief. With a swing of his staff, he obilerated a random spirit that was trying to sneak up on them. Fundy suddenly felt very unsafe. 

“Well, I know that we are here to meet Sapnap.”

“Yes, and?” 

“That’s it?” 

“Are you kidding me?” Quackity stared. “Please tell me you are kidding. Oh god, you are actually serious?” 

“...yes?” 

Quackity’s jaw dropped comically. He smacked his palm onto his face before dragging it down. The mere weariness in the motion was jarring. 

“Ok, huddle up!” He dropped to the floor, dragging Karl down by proximity. Sitting cross legged, he sighed. “If you guys are going to tag along, I might as well make sure that you are not complete dead weights.”

Fundy would have found that offensive, if not for the fact that he really did need to know. So without further ado, he sat down. The fox followed; its tails swooshed around in several swift motions. 

“So, you know how the weather has been all fucked up?” At the collective nods, the mage continued. “Sapnap is the spirit responsible for it. He is supposed to leave after summer but for some reason, he is still here. And due to him overstaying, it is upsetting the balance.” 

“When the balance is upsetted…” Quackity gestured with his staff, fending off another assault. “Weird things start to happen.”

“Then what is the plan?” Fundy asked. The forest suddenly felt too dense, too crowded as if unseen eyes were watching their every move. Waiting for the right moment to strike.

“Easy, I go up to the spirit and blast him till next summer.” 

Why did Fundy bother? They were all doomed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“There is no way it will work out.” Fundy deadpanned. However, Quackity was already up, offering a hand for Karl to hold onto as he pulled the other up. 

“Well, it is the only plan for now.”

.

It didn’t work out. 

Fundy shielded his face, feeling the blazing heat, so intense. His fox leapt forward, combating the worst of it but even then, he could feel the immense strength behind the attack. 

Quackity wasn’t faring any better. His shield cracked under the heat, just barely made it past the onslaught of attacks. 

“So you want to kick my ass?” A voice sounded. Fundy trailed after the source to spot the figure sitting at the terrace of the small shrine. His legs perched comfortably as he leered at their struggles. 

“Well, yes, but let me rephrase my statement.” Quackity panted, wiping off sweats from his forehead. “We can talk about it?” 

“No need. You are a bother.” He snapped his fingers. Flame danced like that of a dragon, surrounding the spirit before leaping forward. The intangible beast bared its teeth and threatened to swallow Quackity who despite being quick enough to pull up a barrier was unable to push back against the intensity. 

“Buddy, please we have to help.” The fox looked back in understanding. Its tails flared up before ice formed and neutralised the flame. The fire sizzled, fading into wisps of smoke while Sapnap all but jumped, landing a few feet before them. 

“Foxy, that is not nice.” Sapnap snarled. His face lit up by the flame he shaped within his palm. There was white band around his forehead, similar to the whiteness of his clothes that slowly faded into orange. His eyes laced with poisonous drips of danger. 

Recognition flashed across his face when he took a good look at the fox and almost immediately he turned to face Fundy. 

“Of course.” He mused, tossing the fireball in his hand, juggling it slightly. “Did Dream send you?” 

“How-” Fundy retreated at the growing pressure. Heaviness weighed his every step as Sapnap growled underneath his breath. 

“Tell him to leave me be.” 

“No can do, big man.” Quackity chided. Finally regaining some of his strength as he held his staff forward. 

“Scam.” Sapnap grabbed onto Quackity without any warning, letting the scathing heat bite into the mage’s neck. The teen choked, dropping his staff at the combination of pain and shock. Fundy stepped forward, knowing that he had to do something quick but a glare held him in place. “Don’t.” 

“Mr. God?” 

Sapnap jerked. His grip loosened, surprised. Quackity fell, immediately reaching for his neck as he coughed and Fundy winced, knowing that the other would be sore for at least a few days. 

“What?” 

.

Sapnap finally noticed the mortal. He recognized him, of course he did. He was so small before him, so fragile that with a wave of his hand, his presence would be wiped away and none would be wiser. Yet, the child was not afraid, even after the display of strength. 

“Mr God, is it really you?” Sapnap frowned. His flame dimmed significantly as he tried to hide away the violent display, sweeping it under a figurative carpet. 

“What do you want, mortal?” He wasn’t sure why he was flustered, so much so that he didn’t bother to correct the teen, that he wasn’t a God, far from it actually. 

“Thank you!” 

Sapnap stared and stared at the grin on the child’s face. Out of all the things he thought he would hear, he wasn’t expecting appreciation. Fire was associated with destruction; not many would give thanks to deprivation. 

“I am sorry, you probably don’t remember me!” The brunet shuffled awkwardly, hiding his hands behind his back like a guilty child. “But I just want to thank you for saving me!” 

Sapnap remembered. It was hard not to. He recalled that in his boredom, he spotted a teen so incredibly reckless. His smile was innocent as he raced across the crosswalk. Sapnap remembered pushing him out of the way on a whim. He also remembered a part of him that watched over the said child.

Why? There wasn’t any reason behind it. Nothing Sapnap did ever had one. He was a free spirit, doing whatever he wanted, challenging whoever he felt like pissing off, saving who he wanted to save (even though Karl was the only one he saved, on a whim). It was all a coincidence, even when a voice within him whispered that it was all inevitable. 

“Don’t thank me.” Sapnap glanced away; his face awfully hot. 

“But still thank you.” Stop smiling like that. Sapnap sighed; his resolve crumbled away. 

“Will I be able to see you again?” 

“Maybe next summer.”

.

Fundy pushed open the door to the shop, groaning as he dragged his battered body into the room. 

“Hello!” Dream greeted him; a gentle smile on his face as he tried to ignore the smell of smoke and fire. “You did it!” 

“But at what cost?” 

“Geez, I don’t know, at what cost?” Fundy sprang to action. Apprehension tipped into his person as his eyes zeroed in a certain fire spirit who was sitting right across Dream.

“Umm, we are all good now right?” Fundy shivered, distinctly able to recall how the flame almost torched him. 

“Sure.” Sapnap held the cup to his lips, sipping the tea calmly. 

“Cool, good, uh, well, I will just… rest for now.” Fundy squeaked, bolting to his room just down the hallway that Dream reserved for him if he ever just felt like crashing at the shop, which after all the excitement was exactly what he planned to do. 

The duo watched as the ginger disappeared into the hallway before Dream chuckled, joyous. 

“I told you he is cute.” 

“Whatever.” Sapnap rolled his eyes. “It is still unfair of you, Dream.” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” 

Sapnap huffed, barely masking his pout. He did, however, grimace when Dream’s eyes gained a look of sterness. 

“I know, I know.” Sapnap admitted before the other could begin his lecture. 

“Sapnap, I know you know. But you have to understand that what you are doing is dangerous.” Dream advised; lanky fingers dragged across the circumference of the cup, setting a small ripple across the surface of the tea. “Trying to oppose the rule of the world will eventually hurt you.” 

Sapnap flinched when Dream grabbed onto his arm. A point well made. Sapnap shook off the hold, trying to hide the pain of the lashback. 

“Like it did to you?” Sapnap bit his own tongue, almost regretting saying anything when Dream’s face fell. The silence that followed was awkward, wrong in every sense. 

“I am sorry.” Sapnap mumbled. “I shouldn’t have worried you. Tell George I am sorry too.”

“Sapnap.” Dream began. His voice was soft, always tender. “I know you worry.”

“He is the one, isn’t it?” Sapnap ranted. For all the heat that he represented, he was acutely aware of how cold he felt at that moment. “The one that tips the clock forward?”

“Yes.” Dream confirmed. “It is okay, Sapnap.”

“No, it is not! Stop trying to act like it is.” Sapnap grabbed onto Dream’s arms, trying to memorize the feeling of holding onto Dream. “It is okay for it to not be fine.” 

“Sapnap.” Dream sighed. “It is okay, really.” 

_ “It is okay.” _

_ Tick. _


	5. Canary - Benevolent, Fortune Teller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your magical acquaintance

Autumn came. George expressed his gratitude for them in the form of endless rain that had swept through the town for the better half of the week. The downpour washed the streets and cooled the air. Fundy breathed in, stretching slightly as he enjoyed the breezy wind. 

The rain finally subsided. Fundy moved to sweep away the fallen leaves; the crimson patches that decorated the garden ground while birds chirped overhead. Gathering all the leaves inside a bag, Fundy sighed out quietly. Pride bubbled within him, feeling accomplished at the sight of the well maintained garden. The wind slowly picked up and Fundy held his jacket close to his person, shivering slightly. 

He craned his neck towards the terrace to remind Purpled to turn on the heater, seeing how it was easy for the two to oversee the change in temperature while Dream was somehow careless enough to forget the existence of a heater, despite not being a fan of the cold in the first place.

Yet, before he managed to, static sparked in the air as the wind continued to blow, increasing in intensity, almost unnaturally. Fundy stepped back, cursing when the leaves were scattered once again by the strong current. The air cackled dramatically as light flashed, blinding Fundy momentarily. The space before him contorted, folding upon itself. 

“What?” Fundy blinked, trying to get rid of the dark spots dancing in his eyes. 

“Oops, sorry about that.” A foreign voice chirped. White. Fundy was able to vaguely make out the colour of the outfits the stranger donned before his eyes finally recovered. 

“Punz?” Purpled appeared on the terrace, sensing the disturbance in the barrier as he regarded the newcomer. 

“Hey.” Punz greeted with a grin and pushed up his goggles. “Delivery services!”

* * *

“Punz!” Dream was quick to embrace the pale blonde. The other accepted the hug with ease, even going as far as to lift the shopkeeper to elicit a series of soft giggles. 

“You have to stay for at least an hour this time!” Dream demanded, tidying his clothes before dragging Punz into the house. 

“Haha, I can’t be too certain about that.” 

“Then I will make you.” Dream smiled, clasping his hands together. “With force.”

Ranboo cracked his fists on cue and Punz nervously chuckled. 

“I have time to spare.” 

“Good.” 

The shopkeeper hummed a nameless tune as he skipped to the kitchen to fetch Nikki’s desserts. Fundy sat down beside Punz; a look of understanding on his face when the other shook his head fondly. 

“So, you must be Fundy?” Punz muttered a thanks to Purpled for the tea as he regarded the ginger. 

“Yeah, how did you know?” Suddenly nervous, Fundy rubbed the back of his neck, feeling as if he should make a good impression somehow. 

“Dream told me. Besides, you are quite the talk on the other side.” Punz sighed contentedly. Mint. He glimpsed at the tea, wondering if Dream would mind if he stole some for the journey. “I haven’t introduced myself, have I? I am Punz, the interdimensional delivery man slaving under Dream and all who need my service.” 

“What?” Dumbfounded was an accurate summary for what Fundy was experiencing. He blinked, not sure what to be more appalled at; the fact that he was famous in some shape or form or the fact that Punz literally spewed out the word ‘interdimensional’ casually. 

“Ha!” Punz choked out a laugh despite his best effort to keep his face neutral. “I guess you didn’t know?” 

Silence answered the pale blonde. Punz readjusted his scarf; a part of him pitied Fundy for being thrown into what must be the most confusing moment in his life. 

“I figured, since Dream has the tendency to be cryptic as hell.” 

Fundy agreed, wholeheartedly. Because there wasn’t really any other word that was more fitting to describe the shopkeeper. Perhaps an enigma. A force out of nature. 

“Do you know who he is?” Punz asked. 

“Sort of? I mean he grants wishes and can do some fancy magic from what I have seen.” Fundy shifted, growing increasingly uncomfortable under the scrutiny of those icy blue eyes. “Like a glorified genie.”

The response was immediate as Punz proceeded to actually choke on his tea. The interdimensional being coughed, hitting his chest repeatedly. Startled by the accidental murder that he had indirectly caused, Fundy raised a hand awkwardly to pat Punz on the back. It took Punz several moments to recalibrate himself; his cheeks flushed from the lack of air. 

“Wait till Dream hears that one.” Punz cleared his throat, wincing. “I thought I crossed the bridge for a moment there.” 

“Ah, but Dream huh? Where do I even start?” Punz rubbed his chin in contemplation. A forlorn look crossed his face as he reminisced. “He is a mage, I guess more of a warlock if you considered the nature of his work.”

Fundy was immediately entranced, subtly sitting straighter as if it would help him to take in everything easier. 

“He grants wishes, in return for a price of equal value. I am sure you have seen it happen before; for some it is the value of an item; for others it is the value of servitude. I, for example, am granted the ability to travel freely between dimensions with the conditions that should Dream need my service, I would be there.” 

“So he can really grant any wish? As long as we can pay for it?” Fundy gaped. The newfound knowledge seemed to blow his mind. He had always known that Dream would have to be someone powerful, yet the very notion that Dream could give someone anything their heart desired was as unbelievable as it was terrifying. 

“Of course no! There are limits; the rules of the world for example.” Punz scoffed. “Plus, only people with sincere wishes are able to enter the shop. I am pretty sure you have never noticed the shop before this”

Fundy nodded. Things were starting to make more senses. But what were these rules? Fundy opened his mouth to ask. Yet, before a single syllable bleached his lips, Dream reappeared, carrying the infamous dessert in his hand.

“I hope you are not badmouthing me.” Dream chided. 

“Only the good, my lord.” Punz laughed, receiving the beautiful decorated desserts with appreciation. 

“You better.” Dream stuck his tongue out and winked. Dream’s appearance made Fundy hesitate, not sure if he should pursue his thirst for knowledge. The decision was thankfully not his to make as Punz cleared his throat once more.

“You should bring him to H.” 

Dream smiled, as if he had always known that Punz would suggest that. It made Fundy even more curious. Who? 

“H is a fortune teller.” Punz turned to Fundy, deciding to be the one to address Fundy’s curiosity. He chuckled before pointing at Dream. “This guy is always bad at reading the future, so I figure you should meet a proper prophet.” 

“Hey!” Dream hit Punz playfully on the shoulder. 

“So do you want to?” The emerald was on him. Fundy gasped slightly under his breath, always taken aback by how deep the hue was. The light hit them; a kaleidoscope of stained glasses. Fundy could do nothing but watch; his throat felt dry. 

“Y-yes.” There wasn’t any way he could say no. Not when those eyes looked at him and saw him worthy beyond who he was.

* * *

“Dream got another one.” Punz muttered under his breath. An amused smile on his face as he rested his chin on top of his palm. Fundy wasn’t quite listening and that much Punz was certain of. 

He swirled the tea casually, looking at the slightest reflection on the surface. He sobered up a tad. Thoughts flashed across his mind as he considered all the options, possibilities and if Dream were to put it, paths. 

Punz’s neck pricked when he felt the stare and he knew by experience that it was the familiar green again. That was his cue. He sighed and pulled out an intricately crafted box from his bag. 

“Before I forget.” He shoved the box into Dream’s arms. “From Wilbur. He said that he was finally able to finish it.”

The shopkeeper accepted the box readily. Dainty fingers pried open the chest, finally tracing along a pair of enchanted compasses resting within. 

“He has my thanks.” Dream smiled softly. He nodded and Purpled opened the sliding door behind him, receiving the box for keepsake. 

“But still, I am sure you two could have bypassed me entirely.” Punz couldn’t help but complain. One, a renowned mage of the Antarctic and one, a legendary warlock. Yet, they still decided to put him to work. 

“Why would we?” Dream tilted his head. “It‘s a price.”

Punz felt Fundy’s hand supporting his back. So the other had finally revived himself from his momentary malfunction just to contribute an ounce of sympathy to him. Thanks. 

At least the hour was passing by much quicker than he thought. Punz wept mentally. Dream smirked like the little devil that he was, dropping a bag of tea onto his lap. 

“For the road.” Dream beamed. A little devil indeed. Punz grabbed the bag, able to smell the distinct scent of the mint. A soft smile graced his face. Really, how was he supposed to be mad at him now?

* * *

“So are you ready?” Dream was waiting at the threshold, glancing back at Fundy.

“Yes?” Fundy adjusted his shoes, still reeling from the fact that he was actually going out, with Dream. Maybe not as in a date but oh god, what if it was? He snapped out of his thoughts when Ranboo smacked him lightly on the head. 

“Here.” The bicoloured male offered an umbrella to them, just in case it rained on the way. Dream accepted the tool with a laugh, seeing how Fundy was still very taken aback by the assault. 

“Have fun.” The deep voice faded behind the door as the two departed. Dream stride forwards as Fundy followed closely behind. Fundy had to admire the shine in those eyes as those orbs roved over the streets, the buildings, the clouds, even the flowers. It was as if he was seeing the world for the first time. 

Come to think of it, he had never seen Dream outside before. 

“Is it your first time seeing the outside?” Fundy asked, treading carefully. 

“For a while, yes.” The wind caressed their face, ruffling long strands of blonde hair. Pretty. Fundy blinked. His own thoughts caught up to him as he blushed, pulling his own scarf closer to his person. It must be the chill. 

In his distraction, he failed to notice Dream pausing in front of him, almost making Fundy run into him. 

“What’s the matter?” 

Dream turned back at him, sheepish. 

“I may have forgotten where H lives.”

* * *

Fundy panted. 

“Are you sure this time?” They had been going around in circles with Dream halting every once in a while to recalibrate his inner sense of direction. Which, for how cool it sounded, actually wasn’t all that great. 

“Yes?” Very reassuring. 

Dream walked up to a house, just hidden outside of their view and rang the doorbell. Fundy was preparing a script just in case they got the wrong house. He was beginning to believe that this person probably didn’t even live anywhere near here. 

“H!” Relief was Fundy’s first thought when Dream cheered out the name. Confusion followed when there was no one at the door. 

“Umm, Dream?” Dream twisted around, grabbing onto his hand and proceeded to drag him into the house. “Come on in!” 

Either Dream lacked self preservation or he was right in his prediction. Fundy stumbled forward, having no choice but to watch his back. They entered the house, which for how it seemed from the outside was actually quite spacious. A couple of cats greeted them from their perches on the shelves and Dream scratched each of their chins lovingly. 

“Where is H, Ant?” He whispered to one of the cats, grey with striking blue eyes while the other tried to play with his long hair. “Take me to him?”

The cat hoped down gracefully. His tail flicked. Was that a yes? He meowed and looked at them expectantly before turning to stroll down the hallway. 

“Let’s go.” Fundy hastily shook off his shoes, desperate to not lose his lead as Dream had already followed after the creature. Fundy glanced down at the other cat that was spotting a few dark spots on its fur and tried not to think about the possibility of magical animals. It would be too much for the day. Fundy decided. 

“H!” He looked up, just in time to see Dream enter a room and a series of curses immediately followed. 

“No, get your wholesome bullshit out of here!”

Fundy turned the corner, only to see who he presumed to be H on the floor while Dream hugged the living daylight out of the person. The ‘victim’ was struggling in vain, trying to push Dream away but only succeeding in making the latter hug tighter. 

“Just stay there.” Fundy advised. 

“You think I don’t know about that?” H grumbled, still fighting back the iron grip. “It still doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it.” 

“Aw, you like it.” Dream cooed. H froze; his face slowly gained an insufferable look. 

“No, now get off!”

* * *

Fundy sat down beside Dream who was nursing his head where H had decided to smack him. The other was still pouting. Fundy chuckled, plucking a piece of cake and proceeded to push it towards Dream who immediately brightened at the treat. 

“So.” The master of the house plopped down in front of them. While less annoyed, the twitching eyebrow was a dead giveaway that he wasn’t quite over with Dream’s antics. “Why are you here?”

The culprit was too busy munching on the sweets to give him a verbal answer. Instead, the blonde shopkeeper gestured to the ginger at his side, successfully directing the heat of the glare towards him. 

“Um. It’s not my idea?” Fundy squeaked. The fortune teller heaved a heavy sigh, apparently too tired to even bother anymore. He rubbed his eyes before shooting one last glare at Dream. 

“You, get out. You know the rule.” To which Dream shrugged and followed without any protest, but not before snagging a few more snacks and gesturing for the cats to follow him. 

As the door clicked shut behind him and left Fundy in the room with H, nervous energy was high in the air as he gulped. 

“Sorry.” The fortune teller mumbled; a more serious front overtook him. “I am Hbomb by the way. I am, as you must have heard, a fortune teller.” 

“I am Fundy.” The ginger reached out a hand and they exchanged a friendly handshake. 

“So you ready to know your future?”

* * *

Fundy regretted everything. 

If he pitied Hbomb before, he now firmly believed that he deserved all of it. 

“I never thought you are that kind of person. I mean you have so many things hidden under your bed, oh dear.” 

“Ah!” Fundy covered his ears. “No! Shut up! I did no such things!” 

“Oh, really now? At least take me out for dinner first.”

“No! No! You shut up! I don’t want to hear about the future anymore!” Fundy all but shrieked. The horror upon realizing the implications of those words made him nauseated. 

Hbomb had the nerve to blink innocently at him, as if he hadn’t casually driven Fundy mad. It took another excruciating minute or so of Hbomb spewing absolute nonsense and definitely not future before the hellspawn was finally content. 

“There. I feel better now.” H declared with certainty. 

“Well, I feel worse.” Fundy was sure he had turned a few shades paler and he wondered what Dream would have thought of all the bloody screams. He would probably laugh at him, releasing that comical wheeze of a laugh. Those eyes would beam and disappear while his cheeks turned rosy, bringing out the freckles scattered along the pale cheeks. 

“You pick a hard person to love.” 

Fundy startled as he slowly uncovered his ears. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean what I said. He is not always the easiest person to be with. Honestly, you probably deserved better.” Hbomb sighed. There was weight behind his every word and it was the heaviness that made Fundy think that he should be legit. His eyes widened as he failed to compile any coherent phrases.

“But I have seen it play out in multiple ways. While the path may not always be easy, I truly believe that you may be able to do it.” The fortune teller scratched the back of his head as if not used to being serious. His eyes softened. 

“Good luck.”


	6. Chickadee - Cheerfulness, Childish Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn

Death was the lack of life, such as darkness was the lack of light. Everything existed for a reason, just like how everything disappeared for another. 

There were echoes in the endless darkness. Fundy’s eyes felt heavy. Water droplets hit a surface. Were his eyes open? He couldn’t see. 

He stretched his hands out. It was dark. 

“Hello?” He whispered but it sounded much louder in his mind. “Anyone here? Where am I?”

His own questions seemed to bounce off of invisible walls, too loud yet too quiet to fill the vast emptiness. He was cold; his fingers were numb and he couldn’t quite feel his limbs. 

_ Move.  _

He tried to walk forward. His hands were out to feel the space before him, much like a blind man who was seeking for a path. His feet felt like they were walking on air; something solid yet at the same time not. He should be afraid, but it seemed like the cold had drowned out his instinctual response as well. 

There was light, small but almost blinding with how much nothingness there was. Fundy pushed his palm in front of his eyes, letting it stream past his fingers, outlining it. It was twinkling. Fundy gasped when the light grew, soon shifting itself into the shape of a ram skull. 

Red eyes peered at him from behind the skull. Its hue was a contrast to the white, bleeding into it and casting a sense of urgency.

“Wait!” Fundy pleaded when it rushed forward. The skeletal fangs threatened to tear him apart, limb by limb. The ginger screamed, pushing himself backwards while attempting to shield himself with his arms. 

Flashes of pink and white, and then nothing. 

_ Wake up. _

* * *

The chilly air swept past the street, stirring up the various hues of coloured leaves. Wind howled as pedestrians huddled closer to the warmth of their coats. The tranquility, regrettably, was soon interrupted by a long insufferable groan. 

“Argh, it is going to be Tubbo’s birthday soon and I don’t know what to get him!” 

Fundy rolled on the floor. His mind raced a thousand miles as he tried to think of a suitable present for Tubbo. The other had been a good friend and he really hoped to get something that he would like. Who knew choosing a present would be this hard? 

While he was drowning in his own laments, Dream was struggling with his own as he tried to fix a loose embroidery thread on his yukata. His eyebrows scrunched in concentration. 

“Tubbo? Oh the friendly one?” He mumbled absentmindedly; his fingers still working to unruffle the hitch in the knot that had formed. 

“Yes.” Fundy stretched. “He has been a regular since forever! I want to get him something.” 

It didn’t help that Tommy had taunted in their face that he would get Tubbo ‘the best present anyone has ever seen’. And Fundy, while not being a competitive person, genuinely wanted to shut him up for once, though he had an inkling suspicion that Tubbo would have preferred Tommy’s gift no matter what. The teen was just too nice to hurt his friend’s ego. 

“Hmm.” Dream pat the fabric in slight frustration, trying to smoothen out the edge so that he could see the thread better. “I got something for you to pass to Tubbo.” 

“Huh?” Fundy’s curiosity peaked, turning to see Dream better. “You know Tubbo?” 

“I know everyone.” How reassuring. Ranboo knocked on the door, entering the room with a box that Fundy recognized as the one Punz had delivered. The one that the mage Wilbur had apparently made. 

As Dream turned to receive the chest, Purpled was quick to snatch the fabric out of Dream’s reach. 

“Before you ruin it further.” Purpled declared, folding the material neatly and tucking it under his arm as he fetched the sewing kits.

“Thanks.” Dream pursed his lips into a pout when his hand lost contact with the soft fabric. Knowing that there was no arguing with Purpled, he opted to open the chest to hide his disappointment and retrieved one of the compasses. “Here.”

The compass was gleaming in his palm. A purplish shine that was almost invisible to the human’s eyes. Honestly, that was the only indication of a spell on the item beside the swirling energy underneath. Something strong. 

“What kind of enchantment does this compass have?” 

“Protection.” Dream’s tone was light, a hint of gentleness. It was the kind of tenderness that you would hear from your family, when someone genuinely asked how you had been doing. And it was a tone that made it seem as if Dream had known Tubbo personally. As if he was sincerely wishing for his well-being and it was the same kindness that had drowned Fundy, even more so as Dream ruffled his hair fondly. 

“How about the other one?” Fundy asked, feeling the fingers slowly pulling him into slumber. 

“It is not the time for it yet.”

* * *

It had been days but Fundy had yet to come up with an idea for the gift. As the days ticked down to the inevitable, the urgency soon grew to the point that he was pretty numb to the constant nerves. He grumbled to himself, spacing out in the middle of his cleaning; the broom repeatedly dancing over the same spot. 

“Are you trying to dig a hole?” 

Startled out of his stupor, Fundy craned his neck to see Purpled behind him; a bemused expression on his face as he held himself loosely. Fundy flushed in embarrassment, finally deciding to let the poor broom rest. 

“Leave me be, Purpled.” Fundy sighed. “I am in pain.” 

“You are a pain.”

“Hey!” Ouch. Fundy was here trying to have a great day and he was honestly feeling so attacked right now. He stuck his tongue out at Purpled almost as if he was seven again while the other returned the favour by punching him lightly on the arm. 

“Focus.” The teen chided. 

“Ok, ok.” Fundy sighed again. The other seemed to take pity on him though as he searched Fundy’s face for something before nodding to himself. 

“Do you want to see a magic trick?” 

“Huh?” A whisplash was not what Fundy was expecting but it was welcomed nonetheless. Something to keep his mind off of his failure to hunt for a gift. Anything to maybe keep his sanity intact. 

Sanity, yeah, who was he kidding? That was his thought when an overzealous Purpled dragged him to the garden. Autumn was going to pass in another week or two and the trees had managed to shake off their remaining leaves in a final ditch of effort to the end. The dry leaves crunched beneath his feet; some broke apart, some curled in defiance. It reminded Fundy that he should probably rake the area later lest that the leaves clogged up the koi pond and Fundy knew that Dream would get upset if anything happened to Mars; their resident koi fish. 

Fundy didn’t want Dream to be upset. 

“Dream!” Purpled greeted. The warlock was sitting at a small pavilion, chatting with Ranboo when he noticed the duo approaching. As soon as the eyes were on them, Purpled sped up, pulling Fundy along with him across the garden floor. “Can you show us the trick again?” 

“The trick?” Dream tilted his head slightly. Ranboo, who apparently already knew what Purpled was referring to seemed to visibly brighten as well. 

“Yes! The trick to… you know…” Purpled was making wild gestures with his hands. His frantic movements matched his enthusiasm as he swung Fundy’s hand along. “I mean, can you? Please? Fundy has been very stressed recently too so…”

‘Ah, I have been used as a bargaining chip.’ Fundy sweatdropped. He nervously waved his hand in dismissal when Dream turned to look at him, signalling that it wasn’t his idea and that Purpled was probably scheming from the start. 

That didn’t dampen the smile on Dream’s face as he rose from his seat. 

“Okay.” 

With that, Purpled pumped his hands into the air. Victorious. Ranboo was more subtle but even then, he couldn’t really hide away the shy smile that was threatening to spill over the edge. 

“What? What is happening?” Amidst all the excitement was Fundy, confused and caught off guard when Dream reached over to gently guide him. 

“It’s their tradition of sorts. Just relax.” Dream laughed; a short wheeze that made Fundy’s heart leap. 

“What do yo-” Fundy slammed his mouth shut as the ground, for the lack of better word, lit up. A hum in the air, whispering to him. Glows like fireflies gathered around them and bursted forward, spiralling into strings of light. Fundy gasped; his fingers brushed past them, feeling the sparks of energy in their intangible form. 

“Woah!” They ascended. So many colours. Fundy stepped forward, mesmerized. It took a moment for him to realize that Dream had let go. His palm still translated the lingering warmth and he turned back, trying to seek the familiar figure, only to yelp in surprise as he was plunged into nothingness. 

“Dream?” He cried out, panic seizing him as the space contorted and blanketed over him, shifting and clicking rapidly like puzzle pieces that were rapidly falling into place. There was no land underneath him and the fear of dropping into the void was incredibly loud, yelling over all of his senses, making him numb. 

“Relax.” Warm arms held onto him. Fundy felt a hitch in his system before the tension slowly drifted away. His hands worked around to hold onto the comforting warmth; a part of him scared that if he let go, it would be gone once more. 

“Look.” Fundy willed himself to glance and was immediately taken aback by the vast world before him. Mystifying sight. A field of flowers and greenery, a lake that glistened in the sun, strange creatures that roamed the Earth, cascading waterfalls and sky that was limitless, reaching into the space where stars and planets rotated in their well paced dance. He felt himself slowly descending, until their feet finally touched ground, where the green grass tickled his ankles and the scent of flowers was strong in the air. 

“What in the actual world?” Fundy gaped. The arms around him slowly pulled away and in the spur of the moment, Fundy extended his own to grasp onto Dream’s wrist. The action itself was baffling for both of them as they stared into each other’s eyes. Fundy gulped and almost immediately let go. 

“Sorry!” He squeaked out. Dream backed away slightly, giving Fundy space as an easy smile made it to his lips once more. 

“It’s ok.” The words were barely heard when Purpled all but tackled Fundy. 

“Tag! Now you are it.” With that, the pale blonde sprinted away. Ranboo followed closely behind as they let out mischievous laughs. 

“Wait, what? Get back here.” Never one to be outplayed, Fundy raced after the two. Shouts and cheers of joy in the air as he let his mind slip into the game. The Earth rolled beneath his feet. Sounds of the flowing water and chirping birds accompanied them into their game of tag. 

Dream blinked, staring down his hand to where they touched. His eyes softened at the sounds of threats and shrieks in the air. A breath he held inside him was released as he slowly curled his fingers to form a fist. He closed his eyes, as if to grasp onto something that wasn’t really there.

* * *

“Hah!” Fundy plopped down beside Dream, disturbing the flowers underneath. Petals scattered; some stuck onto his hair as he panted. The other two had proven themselves to be quite impossible to catch. At this point, Fundy might just as well give up. He blinked his eyes tiredly, appreciating how he could see the universe beyond the veil of atmosphere. The sun, the moon, the stars. And of course, he sneaked a peek at the one beside him; the long hair streaming past his frame, pooling into the flower field. 

“How do you do this?” He breathed out. His fingers twitched with the urge to toy with the lock of hair, just within his reach. “What is this place?”

“This,” Dream gestured. “Is a recreated world, with all the things that I found in my days of travelling.” 

The shopkeeper brushed his fringe back as the wind ruffled them. His eyes traced after his two companions who were busy flinging water at one another. Their forms disappeared under the surface before reemerging. 

“For them. Because they are unable to leave the shop” Dream pulled his legs closer to his person. His fingers absentmindedly cradled the petals of the various flowers as his expression turned nostalgic. Fundy watched as those elongated fingers continued their ministry, recalling the sensation of them in between strands of his own hair. 

“What are them?” Fundy whispered, because while he had known that they weren’t quite human, it was still a mystery as to what they actually were. 

“They...are voids; creatures without a soul.” Dream curled into himself more. “They are created beings. Those that are left outside of time and space.” 

“Do they feel the same way as we do?” Fundy couldn’t help but ask. His hand slowly found his way over to grasp Dream’s, willing the pale hand to loosen around the blades of grass that Dream had subconsciously dug into. 

“What do you think?” Dream rested his head on top of his knees; green orbs meeting Fundy’s and Fundy was aware of how warm their hands felt, intertwining with one another. There were faded sounds of laughters and banters in the background; the unmistakable joy underlying their tone. 

“I think they do.” 

“And that is all that matters.” 

It was. Fundy breathed out steadily, pushing himself to turn back to the endless sky in Dream’s world. A sanctuary for those who didn’t belong. And in the green that decorated the field and the blue that painted the world, Fundy had never felt more belonged.

* * *

“Thank you, Fundy.” 

Fundy had just finished carrying Purpled to the bed when Dream greeted him once more at the threshold. Ranboo had excused himself a few moments ago as well, barely able to hold himself up after hours of game with Purpled. 

“Umm, I am not sure for what, but no problem?” Fundy slided the door shut carefully lest that he disturbed the two. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Dream scoff. A mumble of something akin to ‘of course you don’t’ sounded under his breath and Fundy wasn’t quite sure if he should be offended. 

“For them, Fundy.” Dream let out a small chuckle as he walked Fundy to the door. “Purpled and Ranboo are great, but they aren’t that great in expressing what they wanted. So thank you, for giving Purpled a reason.” 

That didn’t sound like he had done much. Fundy thought, yet in face of such sincere gratitude, Fundy couldn’t really retort. Instead, he nodded, trying to not sure how affected he was by the other. Dream paused and only then Fundy realized that he had reached the entrance. So this was goodbye. 

He turned back, flashing a grin at Dream. 

“I will see you tomorrow then!” Fundy saluted, eliciting a wheeze out of the shopkeeper. A sudden rush of confidence overtook him. “Before I go, can I?” 

Fundy pulled his arms out. It took Dream a moment to get the message yet when he did, the smile that graced his feature was enough to make Fundy weak on his legs. 

“Oh Fundy.” Dream was in his arms within seconds. Fundy held onto the person, brushing the strands of hair as he buried his face into Dream’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, Dream.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I slow burn and ended up burning myself. Ha.


	7. Grouse - Invisibility, Personal Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a birthday.

Fundy stretched, appreciating how his spine cracked and his body loosened. A grin crossed his feature as he surveyed the area with restrained glee. 

The store had been entirely redecorated. Colourful banners and ribbons dangled overhead as a long table stretched in the middle, showcasing various mouthwatering food and desserts. And of course, the massive birthday cake that rested in the middle of it. Fundy had spent half of the day relocating the seating of the small bookstore to accommodate the party and he was proud to say that the effort paid off. 

“You good out there, Fundy?” Nikki popped her head out from behind the counter where she was getting the beverages ready for the party. Her dyed hair shifted to cover one of her eyes before she reached forward to keep the rebellious strands away. 

“Yeah, I am all good. You need help?” He called back, rubbing the sweat off his forehead, only to grimace when the action smeared some of the paint onto his face. 

“It’s okay, Fundy.” Nikki laughed, caught off guard by the brilliant green that had spread across his face. Her giggles filled the empty halls of the bookstore as the setting sun stretched their shadows, far onto the wall. Fundy flushed, awkwardly shuffling over to the sink to rinse his face and hands. 

“Nikki, please.” Despite everything, Fundy couldn’t help but chuckle, feeling the excitement bubble within him. The pure sensation of joy tingled his very nerves. His eyes softened as he glanced at the green paint that slowly faded away from the tips of his fingers. That, of course, didn't escape Nikki’s keen eyes. 

“I am so happy for you!” Nikki clapped her hands together as if her own joy was unable to be contained. Fundy blinked, confused. 

“Thanks, but why?” 

“You found someone!” Nikki cupped Fundy’s hands in her own. Pride was evident in her stand as she swung their hands casually. “You have been so much happier recently! I am glad you are able to find a special someone that makes you feel that way.” 

“What? No!” Was it always this stuffy in here? Fundy shook off the hold in favour of pulling at his own collar. He didn’t need to look to know that he was looking less like a functional human and more like a ripe tomato. His heart raced. Oh god, why was it beating so rapidly? With every second, it felt like he was combusting; the flow of blood loud in his ears as his breath hitched. “Uh, I- I don’t-”

“Huh, was I wrong?” 

No, yes, maybe? He and Dream- Wait, Nikki never said it was Dream. Why did his mind-? Fundy covered his face with his hands and groaned. Even now those eyes were taunting him. Fundy shakily inhaled, wondering how he could forget the simplest task that was breathing. He was saved from having to formulate a proper response when a familiar voice cheered. 

“Fundy!” Karl was beaming, waving wildly at him as he pushed open the door. Behind him, Quackity strolled in as well; his hands shoved into the pockets of his long coat. While Fundy and Quackity still struggled to get past the saltiness (courtesy to Quackity) and awkwardness (mostly from Fundy), they were able to reach a middle ground of sorts, enough to hold a civil conversation. 

“Karl” Thank you for the nice save. Fundy raised a hand to excuse himself, but the look on Nikki’s face hinted that their conversation wasn’t quite over yet. Fundy chuckled nervously. Well, he was willing to take a reprieve whenever one was offered. 

“I am glad that you can make it!” Fundy gave the teen a friendly pat on the shoulder, to which Karl responded by pulling Fundy into a tight hug. Even though it wasn’t that long ago, the sight of Karl smiling with so much confidence and joy made it seem like it had been much, much longer since they had seen one another. 

“Of course, my man! Tubbo is a great friend of mine and we don’t want to miss this!” Karl shifted on his heels, turning around to pull Quackity in. “Right, Big Q?” 

Quackity rolled his eyes and nodded as he closed the door behind them to block off the wind. He tried to soften the frown on his face as he regarded Fundy though it only succeeded in making him appear constipated. At least the other seemed to be doing well. The mark around his neck was barely visible underneath his collar. 

Fundy tried his best to appear inviting. A gentle smile on his face as he gestured for the two to come in, allowing them to exchange greetings with Nikki. Fundy sighed; their voices soon faded into the background while he glanced past the glass door to stare at the evening streets. He still found it hard to believe. So many had changed, yet it felt like it was how it always should have been. 

In his distraction, Fundy was barely able to dodge in time to save himself from the door when it opened. This time, the magnitude shook the poor door, threatening to tear it off the hinges as an energetic blonde announced his entrance. 

“Tommy please!” Fundy reprimanded, trying to steady the door. If he was worried about having too few of them for Tubbo’s birthday party before, then he would like to retract his statement. One Tommy was apparently equivalent to a whole hype team. The aforementioned blonde was already rambling his way in, tugging their star of the day along for the ride

Oh no. 

“Wai-” Fundy wasn’t able to speak in time, for the sprinkles exploded in their face; him being unfortunate enough to be caught by proximity. He coughed, trying to pat away the fairy dust while maniacal laughter sounded throughout the store. 

Quackity bent over, wheezing to catch his breath whereas Karl tried to appear apologetic, only to lose his cool in a fit of laughter as well. Nikki, the culprit still holding onto the party popper, gave him a sly smirk, seemingly enjoying the chaos she had brought upon them as the trio protested and tried to pry away the streamers. 

It didn’t take long for the contagious laughs to catch up to them and soon they were all giggling, until their sides hurt in the best way possible. 

Yeah, he could get used to this. Fundy thought as he wiped away tears from the corners of his eyes.

* * *

“So what did you get Tubbo?” Karl perked up from the side; his mouth still full of cake as he glanced expectantly at Tommy. 

“Only the best!” The blonde puffed his chest, looking like a proud peacock on the verge of display. “But I won’t outshine you all so you can go first!” 

Tubbo shook his head fondly at his friend’s antics, bringing a hand over to pinch the blonde’s cheek lightly. It earned him lots of screams and protests but he brushed it away in favour of relishing in the wondrous taste of the birthday cake. 

The night had fallen some time ago; the lights flickered to life on the streets while the quaint bookstore was illuminated by its own light, casting a warm yellowish tint onto the occupants. 

“If you say so.” Quackity shrugged, pulling up his gift, which was small in size, almost like an envelope. Wordlessly, he passed it to Tubbo who was finishing up his piece of cake. 

“Big Q, don’t tell me you get Tubbo a birthday card.” Tommy snickered at the side, eliciting a smack on the back from Tubbo, promptly causing him to choke on his drink. 

“Even then, I will be very happy.” Tubbo pulled open the wrappings with ease; his eyes brightened when he saw a small black card. 

“This is?” 

“You know the mansion up the hill?” Quackity began; a cocky smirk already making its way on his face as the others’ eyes widened. “Well, guess who just got a free pass to visit?”

In recorded time, there was chaos as their shouts of disbelief and surprise overlapped one another. 

“Big Q, you never told us you are rich!” Tommy spluttered. Fundy’s mind blanked as he tried to connect the image of Quackity with the mansion; one so renowned and mysterious that most could only dream of going. But then again, Fundy rubbed his chin, being a mage did have its own merits. It shouldn’t really be that much of a surprise if Quackity was secretly rich. 

“Really, Quackity?” Tubbo was sparkling now, radiating with so much joy that it was blinding. 

“Of course.” 

“Thank you!” Tubbo carefully placed the card back into the holder before sliding it into his bag for safe keeping. It was not specifically mentioned but one could easily guess that the invitation just extended, judging by how Tommy had clutched onto Tubbo’s arm and whined. 

“Aw man, starting off the game strong huh?” Karl lamented. He was fidgeting with the gift wrappings before deeming himself ready. The way Tubbo’s eyes lit up at the sight of his gift made Karl rub the back of his neck, oddly giddy. “It’s the book that you have been eyeing for a while now. Well, it can’t really compare to a trip to the richest but-”

“I love it!” Tubbo hugged the book close. Fundy was barely able to make out the title. Must be something about bees if it had gotten Tubbo so excited. The ginger tried to push away the odd sense of anxiety tugging at him. Silly, it was just a gift. No need to get all nervous about it. 

There was a hand on his shoulder, firm. It steadied him, even more so as Nikki smiled at him. Fundy returned it with appreciation. The odd tingling sensation loosened its hold a tad, enough for Fundy to breathe. 

“Umm Tubbo, here.” Fundy passed his own gift to the teen. A small bee plushie that he had spent days trying to make, with help of course. He recalled pricking himself on his fingers so many times that Dream had taken over, only to give up when Purpled shooed them both away. 

Tubbo, their resident bee lover, made grabby motion at the plushie. The moment he touched the soft material, Tubbo’s smile widened, squishing its cheeks while chuckling. 

“Thank you, Fundy! Did you make it yourself?” 

“Umm, not really. I had some help from a friend.” Fundy smiled sheepishly, remembering how Purpled had reprimanded them for making a mess. 

“You have friends?” 

“Tommy!” Nikki was the one to smack the blonde on the head this time and Fundy snorted at the offended look Tommy held as he cradled his throbbing head. Meanwhile, Fundy also tried to ignore how Nikki was peeking at him with hidden interest. 

“I do.” Fundy declared, oddly proud. “Speaking of which, he wanted to give you something too.”

All the occupants watched with piqued interest as Fundy passed the box containing the compass to Tubbo. A collective inhale was heard when it was revealed and Fundy himself had to admit that under the light, the intricacy of the compass was further emphasized. The almost invisible glow blended in with the refraction of light, living up to its magical properties. Magical properties that Quackity had no doubt picked up, seeing how his person tensed.

“Oh my, your friend must be quite an antique enthusiast.” Karl exclaimed, leaning forward subconsciously to take a better look at the craftsmanship of the tool. 

Tubbo himself was speechless. His fingers grasped onto the metallic surface of the compass, no doubt feeling the lull of power underneath. Unbeknownst to the people in the room, he was able to feel the engravement along the side. ‘Your Tommy.’ 

“Tell him thank you for me.” Tubbo’s voice was soft, yet firm as he held the compass close. A breath escaped him as if releasing some unseen pressure. Before Fundy was able to question the oddity, Tommy decided that his patience had officially run out as he bumped into Tubbo’s vision. 

“Tubbo!” 

“Yes?” 

“Are you ready for your gift?” 

“Always.” 

Fundy stepped back. He could always ask later. He supposed. 

_ If later was an option. _ His mind supplied when he blinked and found himself purged into sudden darkness. 

“Hello?” A sense of deja vu washed over him, similar to the panic that was worming its way into his veins, pumping through his system. He couldn’t exactly put a finger on the familiarity of it all. Did the power cut off? Fundy tried to reason, yet as his eyes fluttered to where he thought the entrance was, he was surprised to find not even an ounce of moonlight. 

“Is anyone there?” He couldn’t see himself. He touched his own face, reassured by the sensation of his own skin. Hesitantly, he stepped forward. Hands reached out to feel something, anything at all, maybe a wall. 

“Nikki?” 

“Tubbo?”

“Anyone?” 

A growl resonated in the space. The intimidating noises accompanied by the lack of sight made Fundy freeze. His steps were carefully calculated as he halted in the middle of the darkness. It was cold. He turned, enough to see the white glowing surface of a ram-like skull, rapidly approaching. 

Images of the past and present collided. Was he dreaming? He wavered. His instinct flared up and it was by pure luck that he managed to dodge the assault. He hissed through his gritted teeth when the skull dragged his teeth across his shoulder, drawing blood. Not a dream then. He fell onto his back and rolled away, ignoring the stabs of pain as he jostled his injured shoulder. 

The red glow behind the skull flashed. The only source of light in the dark yet it didn’t translate any comfort. The skeletal mouth was agape, threatening to devour Fundy. The ginger gulped, kicking against the floor to plop himself up. 

“What the hell?” He screeched when the skeleton dove past him, blocking his escape route and it was the familiar adrenaline rush that saved him. He twisted with all the agility he could muster; his legs already adapted to the need to run. He had to, despite a part of him that muttered that he might not survive this time.

* * *

To say that Quackity was confused would be an understatement. Years of apprenticing under the powerful mage, yet he still couldn’t quite grasp his intention. That was especially true when his master bestowed upon him the mission to take out a certain ginger. 

Now, don’t get him wrong. Despite his previous apprehension and tension with Fundy, he actually found good companionship out of the other. Plus, he did help Karl in his crazy mission to meet his god and they did technically go through near-death situations together, which made his hesitation a bit more obvious. Hesitation that was not unnoticed by Schlatt. 

“Any question?” The elder mage had asked. The underlying weariness was ever present and the hint of irritation made Quackity’s stomach twist unpleasantly. 

“Nothing. I will get it done.” 

“Good, don’t fail.”

Quackity flinched at the memory. His eyes never left Fundy, examining how the other ran at the mercy of the skeletal familiar. Failure, perhaps it was the thing that made them different, made it difficult for him. He sighed, hiding deeper into the shroud of darkness. He didn’t really want to do this, but he could think of fate worse than death if he ever failed. 

‘Sorry, Fundy.’ He pulled his own staff out, aiming to deliver a quick shoot at the ginger. ‘You are just unfortunate enough to ganish the wrong attention.’ 

As if on cue, Fundy turned. His auburn eyes locked with his as Quackity came out of hiding. The unpleasant feeling was back when relief dawned behind those eyes, only to widen at the sight of the weapon aimed at him. Stop. Quackity wanted to screw his eyes shut but the darkness echoed back disappointment, so strongly that he forced himself forward. His palms were sweaty and his grip was too tight. The scar around his neck burned. 

“Sorry.” 

“Yeah, you should be.” Quackity felt more than saw his weapon being knocked away. The staff slammed against the void and rolled out of his grasp as he staggered backwards. It wasn’t the interruption that had shaken him but the deep, almost neutral voice of the culprit. 

“No way.” He shrieked, tumbling back and clambering away almost pitifully. “Techno?” 

The pink haired mage was peering down at him with the grace of a king and Quackity felt small, so incredibly small in front of the force that his feet trembled. Sneaking a peek from behind the cape was Fundy; his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he tried to make sense of what happened. Quackity hoped that the ginger never knew, never had to know that he was almost killed by his ‘friend’. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Because it was supposed to be a quick job. Easily done and over with. The guilt he could deal with, but not the humiliation. He tried to stand, only to whimper when Techno obliterated his summon with a wave of his crimson sword. 

“Is Schlatt getting sloppy or is this the only thing that you are capable of?” 

Quackity felt his anger boiling over. His face flushed and for a moment there, his fear was forgotten. He shot up and tried to grab onto Techno only to be pushed away by the mage. 

“Listen here.” Quackity hissed, glaring at the crimson eyes while trying to suppress the shudder when they glared back with equal if not more intensity. “I don’t know why you are here but you can’t just show up and ruin  _ everything _ .”

“Me? Ruining everything?” Techno mocked. His cape flowed with his exaggerated movements. “Yeah, sounds like something I will do.” 

“But the thing is, I can’t exactly let you kill this one.” Techno declared, pulling Fundy up by the scruff of his shirt effortlessly. The ginger yelped, disoriented slightly by the sudden motion. “You see, Quackity, a little birdie tells me to get him back in one piece.”

Quackity startled, before his fury came back full force. It clicked. Of course, the layer of magic signature over the compass, the fact that a seemingly human Fundy was able to get a freaking nine-tailed fox and of course, Karl that had his wish granted. He was blind to not see it before. 

“It’s always Dream, isn’t it?” Quackity covered his eyes in exasperation. Always, always. Even for Schlatt. This whole thing was just for Dream, wasn’t it? Was it that hard for them to not fixate on that warlock? Was it that hard for Schlatt to actually see how much he was actually contributing?

“Frick. You know what? I am done. I am not doing this.” Quackity sneered, picking up his own staff and held it close to his person. 

“A word of advice though.” He glared pointedly at Fundy. “Stay away from that warlock, or you will learn to regret it.”


	8. Flamingo - Balance, Guidance, Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of the smallest sprinkles of the past, the potential of an endless future.

Techno didn’t know what possessed him to visit. He didn’t quite believe in destiny, or even fate but as he felt compelled to step through the dimensional portal, he couldn’t help the small voice within him that said that it was all meant to be. 

“Dream.” He spoke, not even waiting for the portal to settle down. 

“You are back.” The blonde was already waiting for him, sitting at the terrace as his keen eyes continued to keep watch. A brush pen and letter lied forgotten beside him. 

“I am.” 

“I presumed it went well?” Dream smiled. The all knowing one that Techno was accustomed to; the one that told Techno that Dream was confident. 

“Ya, no, he is super dead.” Techno rolled his eyes, stepping over the threshold to sit down beside the shopkeeper. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Dream stiffen before doubling over with laughter. 

“You’ve changed.” Dream mumbled in between breaths; a soft smile on his face, lightened by the shine in his eyes. “I remembered when you are only this tall.”

Dream measured with hand while trying to stiffen his laugh. 

“You are starting to sound like your age.” 

“Oh, shut up.” Dream moved to slap Techno on the arm but the pink haired veteran saw it coming and grabbed Dream’s wrist in return, holding the appendage hostage as its owner continued to wheeze. 

“Ok, please let go.” 

Techno let his hold go slack, allowing the hand to slip out of his grip. 

“Dream.” Techno began. An odd tingle within him when the aforementioned blonde hummed. “You really care about that one, don’t you?” 

Silence answered him and Techno sighed. It was an understatement. If anything, Dream cared too much about everything. So much so that it had led to everything.

“How is Wilbur?” 

Precisely his point. Techno cleared his throat, barely hiding the disgruntled noises. 

“Dream.”

“Is he well?” 

Techno stared blankly, finding the emerald orbs stare back at him. The slight plea to drop the topic was clear behind them, but Techno was tired. Tired of dancing around the topic; weary of the constant tiptoeing. 

“He is well.” Techno unclasped his cape, letting it pool behind him. With its weight lifted, it almost made breathing easier. “He is getting stronger, will likely be able to break through Phil’s barrier in another few months or so.” 

“I see.” Dream nervously played with his hair, watching the strands weave in between his fingers, falling, repeating. “Well, Techno it is nice talking to yo-”

“No.” Techno snapped, determined to not let Dream slip past again. The other always had a way with words, slippery like an eel. “I am not letting this go. We are not done with this conversation.” 

“Tec-” 

“No.” Techno didn’t realize that he had grabbed onto Dream’s shoulders until those tender hands caressed his cheeks. He did, however, realize that he was breathing way harder than usual. His heartbeat was thunderous in his ears. He tried to loosen his grip, only to have them tighten again at the uncomfortable drop he felt. 

“Calm down.” 

Techno gulped, trying to breathe out as evenly as he could. Hands guided him over until his head was tucked into the crook of Dream’s neck; until he could hear the slow and steady beating of the heart underneath. Dream felt cold or was it him that felt too warm? Techno noted, finally unwinding enough tension to let go and for the first time in years, to rest against someone. How long had it been? 

_ Since Phil. _ His mind provided. 

“There, you are doing great.” There were hands on his back, grounding. A sigh was heard, in sync of the heaving of the chest he was leaning against. “I am sorry. We can talk.” 

Techno had to wonder if it was a part of Dream’s ability, for him to not want to talk anymore, instead preferring to hide away, just a bit longer. He gripped onto Dream’s sleeves, gathering the material underneath his palms, feeling them as if trying to convince himself that Dream was present. Still here. 

Thankfully, Dream seemed to understand. His fingers carded through the cascading pink hair as he hummed. 

“You are like Phil sometimes.” Techno stiffened at the mention of the elder. “So incredibly strong… I am sorry.” 

Techno wanted to force himself back, to maybe straighten and collect himself but he couldn’t bring himself to leave as he held onto the other. The heart underneath shuddered. Being so near made Dream transparent, so much easier to read as if his every feeling was translated. 

“I know you must have wished that it was Phil.” 

That was it. Techno pulled away suddenly; his hands finding their way onto either side of Dream’s arms as he glared furiously into those eyes. Red clashed against green. Firm, unwavering. 

“Don’t.” Techno clenched his teeth, ignoring how his grip would be bruising. “Ever compare your worth.”

He breathed out, followed by a sharp intake of air. The stuttering movement would have choked him if not for Dream’s hands that were unyielding. 

“To Wilbur, you are more important.” Even though it stung him that Wilbur chose an outsider over his own family. Yet, Techno wasn’t a fool. He knew that what Dream represented for Wilbur far surpassed what family meant for the other. “You were there, when we weren’t.” 

“Techno.” 

Techno was able to catch Dream’s poor attempt in hiding the flash of sadness and guilt. Determined, the pink haired male caught the blonde’s cheeks in between his own palms, forcing Dream to look straight at him. 

“It isn’t your fault.” His eyes refused to depart from the lush green, even if he was the ship that was drawn into a whirlpool. “It’s a result of our neglect. We didn’t notice when we should have. We didn’t stop Wil, even when his spiral should be expected. Now, you bear the weight of their sins.”

Techno let his hands fall, disturbing threads of blonde hair that framed the ageless face. Dream’s glance fell with his hands, as if to instinctively hide away. 

“I-” Dream breathed in shakily. His demeanour for once uncertain, dissolved into something that was tangible, real. “It’s not a sin. It’s what is fated to happen. For both Wilbur and Schlatt.” 

“You know I don’t believe that.” Techno scoffed. Breaking the rules of the world was never part of the plan for anyone, fate included. “You are just foolishly selfish.” 

“It’s ok, Dream, to admit that you cared.” That he wished to protect them still, despite the many wrongs they had done, hoping foolishly and selfishly that one day they would learn. Dream sighed, kicking his legs out childishly. The night air almost felt too cold. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, allowing it to roll back, barely supported by his lean frame. 

“Is it too much for me to wish?” 

“Who knows.” 

A small victory for Techno when Dream finally relaxed, every tension melted, peeling away to reveal the true Dream; one that was as exhausted as Techno, if not more. 

“I am tired, Techno.” 

“I know.” 

Moments of silence as they listened to the flowing water, the splashes of Mars’ fins against the cobblestones, taking in everything the world had to offer and more.

**_“The end is nigh.”_ **

* * *

**** " Hey, I am back.” Fundy dropped his bag. His shoulder bandaged by Nikki who freaked out after an apparent blackout they had. Fundy couldn’t quite remember all the fuss at the aftermath, too concerned about the happenings of the abyss to pay attention. He recalled making an excuse about scratching himself accidentally on the shelf amidst his panic during the blackout. 

He couldn’t remember how he made it all the way back; his feet stumbling over one another as he retraced his own steps in the other world. His mind replayed every frame of the incident as if he was an investigator meticulously inspecting a crime scene. 

_ “Stay away from that warlock, or you will learn to regret it.”  _

What did Quackity mean by that? More importantly why did Quackity want to kill him? What the heck was going on? Just when it felt like he had everything figured out, he was suddenly thrusted into a foreign world where every word transcripted into more questions. Did he even know the real thing that he was dealing with? Did he even know the real Dream?

“Oh you are back.” Purpled was the one that greeted him at the door this time. A pleasant smile on his face as he ushered him in. 

“Where is Dream?” He tried to smile, knowing that it only ended up stretching into a grimace. His shoulder throbbed but he didn’t really have the strength to care at the moment. 

“He is resting now. A friend came over.” Purpled replied, frowning as he took notice of Fundy’s stern voice.

A friend. Of course, it must be the pink haired male from before. The one that fended off attacks for him, just like how the nine-tailed fox did for him. It was all part of some greater plans, wasn’t it? It was never because of Fundy. 

“Fundy?” Fundy didn’t realise that he was digging his nails into his fist. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know.” He scrunched his eyes shut, bringing his hand up to rub his own face tiredly. “I don’t know anymore.” 

Purpled regarded him, silent and contemplating. Fundy would have felt judged if it wasn’t for the fact that he was too out of it to care. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Purpled whispered, shifting on his heels as if not quite sure how to present himself. 

“..ok.” Fundy sighed, gathering his bag weakly as he kicked off his shoes. 

“I will get Ranboo too.”

* * *

It was hard to explain the feeling of subtle wrongness in the air as if they had shifted to a slightly different universe where everything seemed the same but at the same time not. That was how Ranboo felt when he was summoned by a concerned Purpled. The taller glanced at the other, wondering if he was aware of the strangeness as well, being the one who was more adept to the concept of space. 

He could hear the ticking of the pocket watch, emphasizing how loud the silence was between the three of them as the tea which had long since cooled under the freezing temperature laid untouched on the table. 

“Fundy?” Ranboo tried. His gloved hands uncontrollably fidgeted at the cuff of his sleeves. “What is bothering you?” 

The ginger was awfully quiet, not an image that he usually associated the teen with. Fundy who had always been the one energetic enough to lift the mood, followed closely by Dream whose laughs rivalled that of a kettle. What went wrong? 

“I… I don’t know how to put it.” Fundy wasn’t looking at them, instead paying special attention to the gap between the tatami floor before him. Ranboo exchanged a quick glance with Purpled to which the smaller shrugged. “It’s probably nothing and sounds stupid anyways.” 

Ranboo adjusted his tie, hoping that Dream was here instead. The other was always more skilful in providing comfort and for beings such as them, well, it was always a bit of guesswork from here. 

Yet, as he studied the dejected front of the ginger before him, Ranboo harshly squelched his intention to call for Dream, having an inkling suspicion that whatever had gotten Fundy so upset was likely related to the blonde in the first place. 

“Umm, if it helps, we won’t judge?” Ranboo began, wincing a tad at his own wordings. “I am sure whatever that is bothering you is a valid concern?” 

“The thing is I don’t know how to put it?” Fundy dragged his own nails across his scalp, frustrated. “It just feels like I know nothing… about Dream. And I don’t even know why it bothers me so much, it is probably nothing. I am probably prying too much. Is it too much? I don’t know.” 

Ranboo was almost certain that Fundy didn’t stop to breathe at all throughout the whole rant. He put his hand up in the front of the ginger, gesturing for him to slow down. Purpled wasn’t exactly helping, having likely zoned out half way through the rant after failing to decipher what the other was spurting at the speed of light. 

“Calm down Fundy. It’s ok. I understand.” Maybe. At least Ranboo thought he did. 

“Yes, no, I don’t understand.” Fundy let out a heavy sigh, hyper aware of the fact that he must have sounded maddening to the duo. 

“Why don’t you start with what happened?” Purpled butted in finally. Ranboo sneaked a grateful look at the other who returned it with a nod. Maybe they could do this. A step, one at a time.

It was easy for Fundy to retell what his mind had been revising for the past hour or so. However, it was harder for Fundy to mention Quackity’s warning as if his tongue was unwilling to cooperate, tied at the critical moment. 

“There is more.” Ranboo knew, instinctively, because there was always more than what was shown, like an iceberg beneath the surface. And if there was one thing that Ranboo knew by heart, it was that getting to the root of the problem was the best way to solve said problem. 

At his statement, Fundy deflated even more. His expression darkened as a hint of pain crossed his feature, so fast that if Ranboo blinked at the wrong time, he wouldn’t have noticed. 

“You have to tell us, for us to be able to help you.” Purpled supplied, crossing his arms in front of him. “If it helps, we won’t tell Dream.” 

Ranboo watched as Fundy debated internally. A part of him was relieved that Fundy seemed considerate and rational enough to want to discuss the issue, instead of letting it build up inside. Like  _ him _ . 

“I just, I feel like I don’t know about Dream. Like what kind of person is he? What kind of past? Am I seeing who I am supposed to be seeing?” 

Ranboo wouldn’t deny that it hit hard. For them, it was never a question. There was never a need for them to question and they would be content so. But Fundy was different. And for that, he was lucky. 

“How...do you see Dream?” Ranboo pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think of a way to phase it. For them, Dream was a constant; the evergreen that never stumbled. But for the others, Dream could be a raging wave; everchanging, while for some, he was a shimmering sun; the blinding light for change. And for a few, Dream was the sinking abyss of dread. 

“Dream is like a mirror.” Ranboo snapped his head up but Fundy wasn’t looking at them. His eyes filtered the scenery past the window, into the garden where the moon illuminated. “When I stare at him, I can’t help but see my own flaws reflected back, everything that I am but at the same time ain’t. And just like a mirror, you can’t see the other side. I can’t see Dream.” 

Fundy let his line of sight fall, dropping onto the porcelain cup. The moonlight hit the surface of the tea, reflecting its gentle light back at him and casting a shine into his eyes. Ranboo followed Fundy’s glance; his own hands clenching subconsciously. 

“Fundy.” Ranboo reached out to grasp the other’s hand, hoping that his own tremor was well disguised. “We can’t exactly help...with that.”

“Dream always feels a need to hide.” Purpled interrupted; his own frown obvious as his eyes lit with an unseen emotion. He too, reached forward to make contact. “Even from us, no, especially from the people he cares about.”

Like a bad habit that etched into his very soul. Ranboo mused as a sigh escaped him. 

“And if I dare say, he cares too much. Even now.” Ranboo cleared his throat, fixing an unfaltering glance at Fundy. “So knowing that, what are you going to do, Fundy?” 

Would you be his saving grace? 

Or his doom?

* * *

Dream let out a shaky breath. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop. His back was cold against the door but he didn’t feel like hugging his overcoat closer. Fundy was safe, that was all he wanted to make sure of, even though he had known it, long before Fundy’s return. It was just the small pestering part of him that urged him to see him with his own eyes. 

His hands were numb. Dream tried his best to shuffle away from the door, even when his legs felt heavy, like lead. 

_ Stop running.  _

A voice pleaded. 

_ Come back.  _

Dream halted. An odd moment of hesitation in his steps before he shook his head, trying to dissipate his foolish thoughts. It was for the best. He should head back, pretending that it didn’t happen, that it didn’t hurt. His fingers felt cold against his face. He was here, still here. He was real. He was alive. 

Before he could take another step, the door opened, effectively freezing him on the spot. Was he so distracted that he didn’t see it coming? 

“Dream.” Fundy’s voice was calm. He wasn’t mad. Dream held himself still, closing his eyes to will the thoughts away, to shove it aside so that he could collect himself once more.

“Fundy, welcome back!” Dream turned back with a smile, somehow able to force it on in time. “I hope the party wasn’t too bad, I know that there are some hiccups along the wa-”

He was cut off by a hand over his eyes. Darkness, he was safe here. Dream swallowed; his throat felt too dry, like sandpaper. 

“Fundy?” 

“You know what, Dream?” He could hear Fundy chuckling, so close. “I think I will stick around.”

“What?” 

There was a hand holding his own, lacing their fingers together delicately. 

“I mean you are stuck with me.” The hand over his eyes lifted, sliding off to the side to cradle his face. Dream felt his own breath hitch. A stunned look over his face as he stared into Fundy’s eyes, seeing himself reflected in them. “For however long it takes for you to be yourself. To be real with me.” 

Fundy smirked, taking in the startled look. It felt real, so much more concrete than the constant smile. Maybe it wasn’t that hard of an answer. 

“Are you sure?” Dream finally, finally spoke. His lips twitched into a weak smile; one that unlike before was not forced. 

“Yeah.” Fundy ran his fingers over Dream’s knuckles, feeling them warm up. A smile on his face as his mind for once cleared. “...yeah.”

It wasn’t that hard of an answer after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I am having slight issue with uploading image for this chapter. If you can't see the insert art for this chapter, oh well, I will come back and fix it later.


	9. Condor - Life, Death, Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something budding in the winter air.

Rain fell, though Fundy was sure that it was going to snow soon, given how cold the air had turned. He rubbed his palms together, feeling the meagre heat the motion generated. 

He was sitting on the terrace, staring out into the garden. Nothingness. For a moment there, it felt like he was floating on air. 

“Dream?” His mouth spoke before his mind could register. As if on cue, the blonde shopkeeper was beside him or maybe it was Fundy that failed to notice him. He turned back, grinning at Dream; heart awfully glee. 

Dream glanced back. Emerald eyes still shone in the mystifying light. Wordlessly, the other raised; his movements calculated and meticulous as a hand reached out to touch the rain. 

_Drip._

Colour was fading away, until the grey of the sky paled into white and the green of the Earth darkened into black. Fundy’s own mind felt like it had dulled alongside the colour, numb until Dream moved. 

“It is still raining.” He recalled himself saying, even though it didn’t feel like it was coming from him. 

Dream didn’t seem to heed his advice as he strolled into the rain. Rain? Was there rain? Fundy blinked and the veil of falling droplets was gone. He had to follow. He stood, turning back to see no terrace that he was sure he was sitting on prior. 

_Dream._ He wanted to call as the figure continued forward. _Wait._ There were crimson threads descending from the heaven above. It was hard to move. Fundy’s own lungs felt like giving up. It was hard to breathe. The ground rippled beneath him, as if there was a river stretching underneath his own feet. 

“Wait!” Before long, the red thread had surrounded Dream, caging the other in its embrace. Fundy couldn’t catch up. Dream was smiling, even as he danced around the red; alarming red. He had to catch him. Fundy’s mind screamed and his hand shot forward, hoping to grasp onto the pale limb. 

_Please._

His eyes widened as the red came crashing at him, after him. The pressure threatened to consume him; his own outstretched hand drenched in its colour. He was going to die. Instinct called for him to pull back but an overwhelming urge egged him on. _No._

Just a bit more. Dream’s eyes were dull, seeing him yet at the same time not; a sad smile. 

_Wait, don’t go._

What felt like pain blossomed. It hurt. Why did it hurt? A wisp of white whizzed past him into the heart of the crimson, exploding and enveloping everything in white. 

_Gasp._

Fundy shot up. His back drenched with sweat as his eyes roved over his surroundings. Blanket pooled at his waist, disturbed by his sudden movement. His pocket watch ticked; its machinery incredibly loud in his empty apartment. Snow steadily fell; its white flakes flew by right outside the window. It was a dream. 

He breathed out, raising a hand to rub his eyes. Maybe he should just take Ranboo’s offer to just move in. It was then he realized that he was holding onto something; an arrow with a brilliant white body while black feathers adorned its rear. Was it really all a dream? 

_Tick._

* * *

“Hmm.” Dream mused, turning the heater up a bit more. For someone so omnipotent, Fundy found it kinda endearing that Dream couldn’t seem to be able to stand the cold. Such was clear via the thick layer of coat that the warlock blanketed himself with, yet even then the tips of his fingertips seemed to pale in the chilly air. 

“I think you had a premonition dream.” 

“A what?” 

“Basically a dream that foreseen the future.” Purpled explained, reaching over to pull the coat tighter around Dream to which the other gave a nod of appreciation. “Dream has them, though it is really up to one’s interpretation to be able to read into it, which Dream is not so good at.” 

“Ouch, you hurt me today.” Dream feigned hurt, whimpering dramatically. 

“Anyways.” The pale teen continued, ignoring how Dream was trying to startle him with his freezing fingers. It wasn’t like they could actually feel the cold. He rolled his eyes, batting away Dream’s hand before tucking it back under the coat. “Those dreams are rare, but can be rather dangerous.”

As evidenced by the arrow, fired by an unknown saviour. 

“True.” Dream plucked the arrow from his grip, balancing it perfectly on the tip of the fingers. “If it’s not for this, you would be a goner.” 

Fundy gulped. There were far too many close encounters for his liking. He sneaked a peek at Dream, finding the emerald peering back at him. In sync, they both looked away, suddenly flustered. 

“Um, right.” Dream stammered. His hands fiddled the edge of his coat, plucking at the seam. “We should probably get it sorted out.” 

“Sorted?” At that, Fundy leaned forward subconsciously, tilting his head in question. Almost immediately, Dream scampered up, fixing the ridiculous amount of clothes he had been piling on his person. 

“Yes, we will be heading out tonight.” The warlock all but speed walked away, leaving Fundy to stare at his back as he disappeared down the hallway. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Fundy turned to Purpled, finding the other cast him a rather unimpressed look. Ranboo hid a smile, pretending to be busy as he dusted the spotless shelves. 

“Nah, you are good.” Purpled reassured and as if an afterthought, he tipped backwards, bringing himself closer to Ranboo and muttered a whisper that was not heard by the ginger but one that almost made Ranboo choke. 

_“Dream is just weak to cuteness.”_

* * *

“I have called Ponk.” 

Ranboo peeked into the room and was instantly greeted by warmth; a contrast to the freezing coldness outside. It was understandable since the snow had just fallen, coupled with the night veil over them. Dim light emitted from the table where papers and brush pens scattered. 

“Thank you, Ranboo.” Dream said without turning. His eyes fixated on the letter. His own handwritings seemed almost unrecognizable under repeated scrutiny. A sigh soon escaped his lips as he folded the unfinished letter and pinned it under the paper weight. 

“For Wilbur?” Ranboo stepped into the room, cautious. Every aspect of him tried to help, yet even when giving his best effort, Ranboo knew that it was something that couldn’t be helped. Dream slumped in his seat, not unlike a puppet with its strings cut off and Ranboo wished, truly wished that he could do more. 

“Ranboo, it’s okay.” Apparently sensing his soaring distress, Dream’s hand found its place on top of his own. A weak smile tugged at his lips. “I am just being indecisive.” 

No, you loved too much. Was what Ranboo wanted to say but he swallowed back each and every single one of the syllables, when Dream leaned his head on top of his hand. Ranboo resisted the urge to sigh, knowing that Dream couldn’t help it. Couldn’t cut away from Wilbur even if the mage had done the worst thing in existence. _Even when it hurt to breathe, because of him._

How could Dream? When all he wanted to see were the good times. But good times didn’t always last.

“Just saying, I will still clock him if he tries anything.” 

Dream laughed. His frame shook in the way that Ranboo knew it hurt, but the blonde still wheezed. Beautiful laughters flowed freely. And for a moment, Ranboo was able to feel the warmth; soft and tender. 

“I know, I know.” Dream reached around, now grasping Ranboo’s hand with both of his own. His hair tickled their skin. “He is just misguided.” 

“Do you think he will change?” Ranboo maneuvered his long legs to awkwardly sit beside Dream, not particularly caring that he might accidentally push the other off. And if he pushed the letter just a bit more out of sight, well, Ranboo was glad that Dream pretended not to see. 

“I can only hope.” Dream whispered back. His grip loosened in favour of sneaking his hands back into his cocoon of warmth. “I… am I doing this right?” 

“I still personally think that you should just leave Wilbur on read.” 

“Did Fundy teach you that?” Dream scoffed. His eyes turned gentle at the mention of the ginger, which was not missed by Ranboo. Dream stretched his back, careful not to hit the bicoloured male in the process. “Wilbur… he didn’t mean ill. Back then, he didn’t mean it.”

“He still broke the rule.” Ranboo deadpanned, for once grateful of his soulless nature that he was able to stay stoic even when Dream flinched. 

“But I couldn’t just leave him be. Wilbur, or even Schlatt. I know where they were coming from, Ranboo.” Dream inclined his head forward, just barely touching Ranboo’s shoulder. “I know I would have been tempted to do the same if our roles were reversed.” 

“But you won’t.” 

“I won’t.” 

There were rules of the world. You shouldn’t bring back the dead, you shouldn’t halt the progression of time, you shouldn’t hold onto something so strongly that it disrupted the functioning of the world. 

Dream knew, so did Wilbur, so did Schlatt. 

They knew, but it happened anyways. 

For where could their hearts go, if not deep within a childish wish?

* * *

Fundy stood in the snow. A black umbrella held overhead to catch the falling sprinkles of ice. There was shuffling behind him, before the door opened to reveal Dream. A thick shawl lined with fluff swooshed in the air as Dream readjusted the layers. Ranboo trailed behind him, helping wherever he could before sending them off with a wave of his gloved hand. 

“So where are we going?” Fundy asked, mildly distracted by the puff of his own breath in the winter air.

“You will see.” Dream rubbed his hands together. His eyes sparkled under the streetlights. Absentmindedly, Fundy tilted the umbrella backwards, sheltering Dream from the light snow as they departed in comfortable silence. Their steps were emphasized by the crunching of snow, which had already started to pile up despite being cleared hours ago. Fundy sincerely hoped that they wouldn’t be caught in a snowstorm. 

Dream, however, didn’t seem to be as concerned, for a soft hum was heard. An unnamed melody that Fundy had overheard on many occasions, almost like a lullaby. The tune accompanied them into the cold night, soothed his nerves as their hands brushed against one another. Fundy was tempted to close his eyes, drowning in the tender solace it offered. 

“Here.” Dream caught his wrist, pulling him to a stop. Fundy blinked, taking in their surroundings to find them at the bus stop. 

“Are we taking a bus?” At this hour? 

“Hmm, not quite.” Dream beckoned him closer. “But I do have a chauffeur.”

At that, Dream knocked on the sign, using his impressive height as an advantage. There was a low hum in the air. Webs of magic spreaded across the space and the snowflakes paused in their descent, as if held stagnant in a snow globe. 

“You called?” 

Fundy stepped back on instinct when a white horse neighed, warping into existence before them. Their mare glistened in the night light, almost unnaturally so. They galloped forward as a carriage slowly emerged. Someone was sitting on the driver seat; his face mostly covered with a mask, with the exception of his black eyes that were twinkling with mirth. 

“Ponk.” Dream regarded, a bright smile on his face as the horse approached, not willing to be overshadowed by their owner as they pressed their snout against the blonde’s face. 

“I swear, they like you more than me.” Ponk leaped off his seat in one swift motion, clasping his hand together as he shivered. “Still, winter. I thought you hated getting out during the season.” 

“Who is a good Spirit? Yes, you are.” Dream cooed, scratching the horse lightly on the neck. Spirit neighed once more before nudging Dream again, almost determined to keep the blonde’s attention to themself. Ponk scratched the back of his covered head, wondering where he had gone wrong, that his horse decided to play favourite right in front of him. 

“Well, they will be at it for a while. I am Ponk, a ‘taxi driver’.” He made small air quotes with his fingers, laughing slightly at his inside joke. Fundy smiled back, relieved that the stranger was somewhat friendly. Extending a hand, they exchanged a quick introduction though the ginger had a bad feeling when the mischievous glint behind the eyes sparked once more. “Now, please help me get my traitorous horse back.” 

After several minutes of convincing Spirit that no, Dream couldn’t ride on your back directly, it would be uncomfortable. And also several close and definitely not friendly nibbles later, Fundy finally plopped himself down inside the carriage while Dream laughed quietly at the arguments Ponk was still having with Spirit, deciding to take a seat across. 

Fundy was quick to smother the rising disappointment of not having Dream right by his side; the rational part of him arguing that there was more space in the carriage for them to each be comfortable. 

“Ok, here we go.” Ponk announced, just in time for the carriage to launch forward. Not expecting such a sudden start, Fundy yelped and fell forward, being the one seated with his back against the driver’s seat. His palms quickly moved to support himself, effectively caging Dream who was in front of him in between them. 

Oh.

_Oh._

Auburn clashed with green. Close. He was so close that he could count the freckles scattered across Dream’s face. Their breaths mingled with one another as their lips almost brushed. Fundy’s eyes widened in realization; a sharp inhale trapped the air inside his lungs. As if afraid to disturb the tentative atmosphere, he froze. 

“Oops, are you guys okay back there?” 

The moment shattered. Fundy blinked, pushing himself away and squeaked out a lame response. Unbeknownst to the ginger, as he was busy convincing his mind otherwise, Dream touched his lips. His cheeks slowly gained a pinkish hue while he turned his glance away. Well, he could always blame the redness of his cheeks on the winter air.

* * *

“And on your left is the natural habitat of the night walkers.” 

Apparently they were on tour now? Fundy mused. The carriage was travelling through the night; literally flying through pockets of dimensions. 

Fundy could still feel his ears ringing from the warping of space as he glanced through the window of the carriage to see blackish figures roam the dark road, holding onto red lanterns. Their lanky shadow stretched into the night, highlighted by eerie crimson light. One of them took notice of the passing trio and glanced up; its white eyes glowing in the dark. Fundy shrunk back, feeling a chill up his spine as the soulless orbs bored into him. 

“Fundy.” The ginger gladly tore his line of sight away from the creeping beings at the gentle call, slowly sinking into emerald instead. “Don’t keep eye contact. They get aggravated.” 

“Gotcha.” Fundy saluted, gulping nervously. His fingers tapped rhythmically on the seat. The rumbling of the carriage underneath his palms was reassuring. “So, where are we going?” 

“To meet a friend.” Dream explained. “He is a dream expert.” 

Just as his interest was piqued, Ponk’s voice rang from the front.

“Ok, I don’t know if you have noticed, but to get off, you better give me something good.” An odd cheerfulness lacing his tone as he declared. 

‘Are we getting mugged?’ Fundy shot a panicked glance at Dream, who didn’t seem to show any indication that he had heard the announcement. 

“You have 5 minutes.” 

They were getting mugged. Fundy sweated; the tips of his fingers cold as anxiety circled him. His stomach churned in a way that was uncomfortable. 

“Dream?” Fundy tried to conceal his voice under a brave facade. The other smirked, completely at ease despite the threat. 

‘It’s okay.’ Dream mouthed back at him and winked. It was probably one of Dream’s abilities, for Fundy felt an instant relief washing over him. A smile reflected on his own face when Dream leaned back. Confidence swirled within the warlock as an aura of strength took over. 

“Spirit, if you would.” Dream called. His voice was loud, enough to penetrate through the carriage.

“Hey! Wa-”

This time Fundy was prepared. He held onto the edge of his seat when the carriage skidded to an abrupt stop though that didn’t stop him from being jostled. His head bumped into the roof of the carriage and there were tears in his eyes from all that, but Dream was laughing. And Fundy couldn’t help but laugh along. The giddiness bubbled, tickling his insides, setting all the butterflies free. 

And it was during moments like that, that Fundy found himself falling, unwilling to avert his glance from the blinding light that was Dream.

* * *

“Eret!” Dream waved, catching the attention of a tall person standing by a castle. Their lean figure delicately perched onto the railing as if expecting their arrival. 

“Dream, it is nice to see you again.” They spoke; voice deep while glowing eyes shone behind the sunglasses. “Though, is Ponk alright?” 

They titled their head, catching the poor driver panting while holding onto his chest. 

“Yep.” Dream finished, blocking the sight of Ponk from Eret’s view as he chuckled. That alone was enough of a hint for Eret and they breathed out a sigh. The corners of their lips twitched into a fond smile as they reached forward and ruffled the blonde lock, eliciting a playful bat at his hand. 

“Ok, that is an obvious one.” Eret crossed their arms before themself. “So, how can I be of service? Do you need help interpreting a dream again?” 

For someone whose name was literally Dream, Eret did find it kind of funny that he had a hit or miss relationship with his premonition dreams. 

“No, not for today.” Dream stated. His arm stretched to grab onto the ginger that Eret failed to notice before, perhaps due to Ponk being too distracting. “This is Fundy! He needs help getting rid of dreams.”

Eret eyed the ginger before them who yelped back a greeting, raising his hand awkwardly. Eret offered a small wave back. An amused smile already made their way up their lips. Dream got a new companion, it seemed. 

“I see.” Eret rubbed their chin in contemplation, chuckling slightly when Fundy was dragged backwards by Ponk who had apparently lost a banter with Spirit. 

“Dream.” Once they were sure that Fundy was aptly out of range, Eret regarded Dream. “He is not quite human, is he?”

Dream turned his attention to them. His green eyes flashed in the abnormal lighting of the dimension. He let loose a sad smile, bringing his index finger up to his lips. A silent request that Eret understood. 

“You shouldn’t keep it from him.” 

“I know, but he isn’t ready for that yet.” Dream carded through his hair as if to distract himself. 

“Is that why you want me to get rid of the dream?” Eret sighed, pushing their sunglasses up to cover their eyes more. Fair, since premonition dreams were always kind of tricky in their own unexpected way, it would make sense if Dream worried that Fundy might learn something prematurely. “Did he see anything?” 

“He sees the catalyst.” Dream craned his neck back when he heard Fundy scream for him. Despite his inner turmoil, he smiled. 

“He sees the end.”


	10. Blue Bird - Happiness, Modesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not today.

_ Crack. _ Just a bit more. 

He stretched his hand out and pushed his limit, feeling the power draining out of him into the endless abyss that was the barrier. The wall shivered but held firm. Not today then. Wilbur sighed and withdrew his hand, staring down at the red lines the barrier had left on his palms. After so many repeated attempts, it barely stung anymore. 

No matter. The pain was a small price to pay. He would get out. He had to. 

_ Chirp.  _

Wilbur turned to the songbird. His eyes focused one more. The blurry edges faded away, paving a way for the real world. Amused, he tapped on the golden cage, startling the bird into fury. The way it puffed up his feathers to be seen bigger than it was, the way it fluttered in protest, it all reminded him of someone. Pink lips that pursed into a pout when he teased him after he outgrew him; emerald eyes that shone in the sunset. The memories that haunted him. 

With a wave of his hand, the world spun on its orbit. The day collapsed into night, stars slowly took over the sky and the pure moon casted its borrowed light upon the land. Irony, how he could command the Earth in his world, yet couldn’t manage to leap past the boundary of the world to see  _ him _ again. 

“Won’t you tell me, little songbird of mine, how, oh how to escape?” Wilbur sang softly. His hands maneuvered through the paper lanterns; ones that he prepared earlier in the day. 

_ Snap.  _

The lanterns lit one by one. The change in pressure brought them to the sky, spiralling. 

“How do I grant my wish?” Of wanting to run, with you by my side. “If you wouldn’t accept my price?”

“It isn’t fair, Dream.” Wilbur watched as the lanterns rose. Their image overlapped with the one in his memories, that despite all the years was still fresh in his mind. Times when they laughed, giggled, whispering into each other’s ears, telling secrets that none knew. The days when Wilbur felt more than a shadow of the better half. 

He closed his eyes, sensing the breeze, the burning candles as he imagined a pale hand grasping his own, pulling him into a future where their times were never cut short. 

“I am a man of my word, Dream.” He let loose a powerful wave of magic, disturbing the lanterns in their ascent as they swayed under the force. Even then, he had to admit that his strength was a mere flicker in comparison to the blonde warlock. His fists tightened as blood blossomed through his injured palms, dripping steadily onto the blades of grass. 

_ “I won’t let you die.” _

* * *

Eret was a dream eater. That was Fundy’s conclusion when Eret introduced them to their dream collections. A room full of balloons. Myriad colours exploded in Fundy’s view; some shone brighter than the others. 

“Woah.” Fundy gasped, stepping forward. “It’s like a whole new world here.” 

One of the balloons flew near him and he was tempted to touch it. His fingers lingered a few distance away before flinching away when it projectiled beautiful scene of spring, a railway on the river, a limitless blue sky. 

“Each and every single one of them is a dream.” Eret explained, pulling some threads connecting to the balloons. It caused a cascade of dreams to be showcased before them. Some peculiar like those you would have as a child; some horrifying like nightmares. “I collect dreams, nurture them and sell them. Just like Dream who exchanges wishes for the correct prices, I exchange dreams.”

“Which I presume that you would like an exchange?” Eret asked, tilting their head towards Dream. 

“Of course.” Dream clasped his hands together. His eyes were already roving over the collection as his mind worked to strike the best deal. 

“Hmm, 5.” 

“How about 2?” 

Fundy watched the exchange, almost in disbelief at the notion that two beings of magical origin were bargaining about prices. The scene was oddly modest that Fundy had to bite back a laugh. 

Dream, who apparently had grown impatient at the constant to and forth brought out the shiny arrow, smirking in accomplishment when Eret gaped. Within seconds, they had traded in the arrow for 6 dreams and it made Fundy’s initial impression of Dream being a scammer even funnier; now that he had seen the blonde warlock in action. 

“You and your convincing deal.” Eret groaned into their hands, no doubt feeling the pain as Dream waltzed past them to take his pick. They were slightly pacified though, when the arrow merged with one of the balloons and radiated with a rare brilliance. 

“So I won’t be having one of those dreams anymore?” Eret turned their attention to Fundy who instead of relief, seemed to show a hint of loss. Eret sighed. A hard decision, really as they would prefer to not interfere with other’s dreams, but as their eyes met with Dream’s, it was obvious what had to be done. 

“No, I don’t think so.” 

“Oh.” If possible, Fundy appeared more dejected. His shoulders visibly dropped. 

“Are you disappointed?” 

“Maybe? I don’t know.” Fundy chuckled nervously. Auburn orbs seemed to quickly follow Dream’s movement amongst the sea of balloons. “I just thought that maybe I am special in some way.” 

“To Dream, I think you already are.” Eret decided to drop off handedly, be it due to the fact that they were tired of Dream being an idiot or for the satisfaction of being able to get back at the warlock for even a bit. 

Well, no one could really blame Eret for wanting to see a dream come true.

* * *

Quackity winced at the loud crashes coming from the other room. A heavy pressure of magic followed after, slamming against the wall as the structure trembled under the ministry of the reckless spell. It appeared that Schlatt was in a bad mood again, then again he had always been in a sour mood, ever since Quackity refused to complete his mission. Quackity sighed, tugging his beanie over his ears. 

Did he regret it? Maybe, a bit, yes, yet his ego refused to admit defeat. Masking his pathetic escape as his intention all along. Was he crazy enough to go against Techno? No, of course no. However, a part of him was always curious. That ordinary Fundy, what was his deal? So much so that Schlatt had deemed him a threat to be eliminated. 

_ Dream. _

It was Dream. His mind provided lazily. Always Dream. Quackity didn’t understand. He didn’t see the point of being driven to obsession over someone. It mystified him. How Schlatt who was always level-headed could lose all resemblance of calm the moment Dream was mentioned, as if a beast that had its tail stepped on, injured yet prideful. Quackity tugged his staff free from the holder. Some fresh air would help. 

He sneaked past Schlatt’s office, hyper fixating on every spark of magic in the air, evey dangerous signal. The hair on his neck stood with the goosebump he felt as the door creaked open. 

“Quackity.” The voice that called after him was hoarse, an evidence that its owner had been abusing it for the past hour or so. 

“Yes sir?” Quackity tried to hide the tremor in his voice, gripping his staff tighter, hoping that it would somehow gain him enough protection. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Out.” Quackity swallowed, nervous. It was silly. He didn’t need to ask for permission to go out. He didn’t need to feel judged. So why, why was he trembling so badly? 

“Are you going to complete your task?” It was the slow drawl that grated on his nerves. Like a rope being twisted too many times, his insides felt like it was going to snap from all the tension in the air. 

“No.” He hissed, deciding to finally square up. He was sick of being told that he wasn’t enough, tired of vexing for Schlatt’s attention. The staff felt heavy in his palms. The silence was judging. Said something, like how you were disappointed, how he wasn’t better despite all the training he went through. 

“Quackity.” The sigh that followed made Quackity feel much worse. “If you are not going to do it, then forget it. I will do it myself.” 

Red. It was all Quackity saw as the irrational part of his mind screamed at him. Replaceable, irrelevant. Quackity clenched his teeth as his grip tightened to the point of pain. 

“I know okay?” The metal rang, piercing the silence of the hall as his staff was thrown onto the marble floor. “I know you only see me as a failure! Admit it, you don’t even want to see me here!” 

Not wanting for a response, he dashed out the mansion. His lungs burned from the exertion, the strain of the sudden burst of energy while his mind reeled back at his own outburst. Stupid, stupid Schaltt, stupid him. The stress that accumulated over the weeks boiled over. Screw everything. 

He didn’t know how long he had run. The winter air invaded his lungs. The chill threatened to freeze them. It hurt. His legs slowed to a stop. The uncomfortable pull of muscles made him flinch as he panted. 

Now what? Stupid Quackity. He doubled over, feeling the urge to retch. Where should he go? Suddenly aware of how underdressed he was for the weather, he shivered. His own sweat felt cold against his skin. What a sight he must be. 

Should he go to Karl? No, he would ask too many questions. And honestly, Quackity didn’t know if he could handle that right now. Besides, he didn’t want to worry Karl. He rubbed his arms in a poor attempt to warm himself. 

A particularly chilly wind assaulted him and he felt his very bones shivered. He pulled his thin coat snuggly around his person, cursing when the ill fitting material offered little resistance to the cold. 

“Great.” He didn’t want to go back. He plopped himself down onto the swing in the park nearby, listening to the creaking noise of the metal. He hissed at the cold pressing against his skin, shuffling awkwardly as he waited for the seat to be warmed. 

What was he doing? Quackity stared at his feet. His sneakers were wet from running in the snow. At this point, things could only get worse. He sighed and kicked his legs, setting the swing in motion. 

_ Creak. _

The noises were the only indication of life in the park. He sat, not knowing how the clock ticked by; not caring how he failed to hold onto any warmth. The streetlight flickered to life as the sky darkened. Soft sprinkles of snow fell, decorating his person with dots of white. 

Quackity was proud. Quackity was here. He was worth it. Schlatt didn’t understand how hard he was trying. His calloused hands rubbed over one another; the memories of his harsh training burned into them. Yet even then, Quackity couldn’t bring himself to hate Schlatt. The mage gave him a home, a purpose. Both that he had thrown away, willingly. 

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and he breathed in shakily. 

_ Crunch.  _

The snow crunched in front of him. A presence before him but his mind was too tired to register anything except the sudden warmth that enveloped him. It felt like a scarf around his neck. It was warm. 

“Hey.” A soothing voice lured him to lift his eyes from his shoes, only to slightly widen at a pale porcelain mask under a black umbrella. “You okay bud?” 

Quackity opened his mouth to answer but was only successful in letting out a yawn. His breath turned into a puff of mist and he pulled back, slightly embarrassed. 

“It is not a good idea to sleep here.” 

“It is not a good idea to talk to a stranger wearing a suspicious mask.” His tired mind stubbornly refused to let go of the chance to roast the other. Maybe he was just taking his anger out on anything, anyone. It was probably bad mannerism, but Quackity couldn’t bring himself to care. Who wore a mask around here anyways? 

“Is it really that bad of a mask?” The stranger tilted his head, scoffing under his breath. “Why are you out here at this hour?” 

“Just getting some fresh air.” Quackity replied in a hushed tone, leaning his head against the chains holding the swing in place. 

“At this hour?” The stranger spun around, but not before coaxing his hand out to hold onto the umbrella. The metal chains clinked as he sat down on the swing adjacent to Quackity. 

“Say you.” Quackity shifted, trying to drown himself inside the scarf. The weight of the umbrella was comparable to that of his staff and Quackity had to admit that it calmed him a bit. 

“I guess you are right about that.” The masked man chuckled. His long hair swayed when he swung to and forth. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Quackity huffed. His lips pursed into a pout. 

“You won’t understand anyways.” 

“Try me.” The stranger dug his heel into the snow, sending some of the white particles flying into the air as he forced the swing to a halt. Then, as if an afterthought, he pushed himself to oscillate once again, but this time slower, gentler. “I raised two teenagers before. Trust me, I know. So why don’t you tell me what a fine young man such as yourself is doing out here in the cold?” 

He didn’t seem that old. Quackity chuckled, amused by his own imagination that somehow underneath the mask was an old wrinkling face. It helped. His mood sufficiently lifted that he felt like a shimmer of his old self. 

“I… I am feeling iffy I guess.” Quackity allowed his own swing to move, just slightly off sync to that of the stranger. “You know the feeling of never being enough?” 

“Always.” The mask was looking upwards to the night sky, catching the fallen snow. The melted snow slowly dripped off the side of the mask and Quackity blamed his moment of vulnerability for thinking that it looked like tears. The stranger turned back to him. The mask that seemed so cold, emotionless translated none of those, only warmth, comfort and understanding. 

“Yeah?” A bitter laugh choked him on its way out. He brushed a hand over his face. “I don’t know what to do. He is going to be so mad at me, disappointed even. I am this… good for nothing that he picked up randomly.” 

“You really think so?” Mask whispered. His swinging slowed into a hesitant stop. “You ain’t that bad. I am sure he will be worried.” 

“How do you know? You don’t even know him?” 

_ You didn’t even know me. _ Quackity’s breath hitched as he winced. A side of him was foolishly hopeful, wishing to believe this man, even if it was a gentle white lie. 

“Trust me, Quackity. I know everyone.”

* * *

Schlatt pulled open the door as soon as he sensed the familiar aura of his apprentice. The other was in a bad shape, pathetically drenched from the falling snow. His frame seemed awfully small, reminding Schlatt the time when he met the young man. His thin jacket plastered against his person but the fire behind his eyes was still burning bright. 

Schlatt noticed the foreign scarf around his neck and the black umbrella that was held loosely in one of his hands while the other was raised mid-air, pausing in the middle of a knock. 

“Hey.” He watched as the teen lowered his glance to the ground, falling back into his habits whenever he did something wrong. Schlatt’s anger had faded long ago, leaving a numbing sense of constant worry and maybe guilt. Because even though Schlatt might be self centered most of the time, he was aware of the strain he was putting on their relationship. How Quackity, who was overly cheerful dissolved into meek obedience. How their conversations never seemed to go the right way, ending in yells and arguments. 

“Hey.” It was a start. Schlatt decided, slightly surprised when Quackity didn’t flinch away as he ushered him inside. Before the door closed, Schlatt took one last glance out, surveying the massive ground as he tried to locate the familiar figure. 

_ Dream.  _

It wasn’t obvious but Schlatt distinctively knew. One didn’t just forget. But then, Schlatt’s fingers tightened around the door handle before letting go. It was okay. He understood.

_ Not today.  _


	11. Peacock - Grace, Compassion, Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam is the most relatable character.

Fundy expected his day to go in a lot of ways. Having a staring contest with an artic nine tailed fox was not one of them. But then again, living with Dream had given him a lot of whiplash. He should have expected the unexpected by now. 

“Give it back.” He tugged uselessly against the rag that the fox was holding onto securely within his jaws. The mythical creature pulled back, almost teasingly and Fundy had to physically push down the urge to groan. “I need it, please?”

Dream had said that foxes were apparently pranksters, and while this one was shier than the common nine tailed foxes, his nature still shone through in his infuriating acts. Fundy had no idea why the fox had taken a liking to him, enough to actively seek out Fundy despite his more mellow characteristic. 

Fundy had to lean back to dodge the swishing tails, aiming straight at him as the fox turned tails and ran. The ginger cursed, almost kicking the water bucket on the way. 

“No, you get back here.” Fundy chased after the mischievous fox, which despite his stature was surprisingly nimble. He skidded to a stop when he spotted the fox squeezed into the living room. The thought of cleaning was his last priority as he followed closely behind.

“There is no way to run.” He declared, ready to tackle the fox while trying to not get frozen in the process. “Now give it ba-”

Demands fell flat from his lips when the fox remained oddly still. His posture was cautious, stiff, not in the usual playful way. Fundy’s eyes scanned the room, finally noticing Dream at the corner of the space. His back leaned against the wall as emerald eyes hid behind heavy eyelids. Was he asleep?

“Shh.” Fundy hushed the fox, scratching his under chin to bribe the creature as he approached. 

“Dream?” He whispered, torn between waking the other up or letting him be. On one hand, Dream seemed to be exhausted. On the other, the weather was still pretty cold and Fundy didn’t want the warlock to get sick. In his intense debates, his mind didn’t register his movement until he was too close. His nose was able to pick up the scent of green tea leaves; the one that Dream liked to use to brew tea whereas his eyes were taking in the tiniest details of the freckled face. 

Close. Fundy’s traitorous mind decided that it was the perfect moment to remind him of their little mishap on the carriage. How their lips almost touched, and the thought prompted his eyes to shift to the pink lips, slightly dry from the cold weather. He gulped. 

“What are you doing?” 

Fundy bit his tongue while trying to swallow back the scream. His whole body jumped backwards, almost crashing into the fox which had looked away suspiciously. Purpled shot him the most unamused look he could muster as his small hands wound around a thick blanket. 

“It’s not what it seems?” 

“Uh huh, sure.” The pale blonde rolled his eyes and proceeded to drape the blanket over the shopkeeper, leaving Fundy to wallow in shame. 

His movements were gentle, always tender when it came to Dream. A few moments later, Ranboo poked his head in. An eyebrow raised as he examined Fundy who was burying his head into the fox’s white fur. He opened his mouth before promptly deciding that he probably shouldn’t ask. 

“Is Dream asleep?” 

Purpled nodded. His glare softened as he regarded the creator. 

“For a while now.” 

“I will take him to his room.” Ranboo let himself in. His gloved hands skillfully maneuvered the shopkeeper into his arms. Not a sweat broken as he lifted Dream and sauntered out. Then, he paused, taking slight pity at the melting lump on the floor. “You coming, Fundy? I am making lunch later and I can use a helping hand.” 

Fundy perked up from his corner of shame, grateful that Ranboo wasn’t going to pry. 

“Yeah, you need to stop putting spaghetti into cereals.” Purpled rose, following after the tall bicoloured male and Fundy breathed out a sigh of relief. From what? He couldn’t really tell. He glanced back at the fox, finding the magical creature giving him what was essentially a disappointed look. 

“What?” Fundy pushed the snout away, picking himself up as he tailed after the duo.

* * *

Techno felt the magic in his veins cry out as he directed them into his blade. Quick successions of footwork led him closer to his target; the air itself seemed heightened and saturated with otherworldly energy. 

His sword made contact with an invisible barrier, reflecting and resisting the sharpest edge of his blade. Crimson eyes narrowed as he readjusted his grip, pushing back against the barrier to gain a few more ground, just in time for him to dodge the slicing winds aimed right for his head. 

His feet landed in the water, shattering the calm surface into crystallised droplets as the air around him cooled. Techno breathed out steadily before raising his hand. A concentrated force shot from the air; like a rumbling lightning, zooming past the warrior to strike its target. 

The lightning clashed against the wall of ice that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, mutilitating its jagged ends into pieces of broken glass. Mist gathered around the two as the collision of magic disturbed the very nature of the world. The water swirled beneath their feet, not once reflected their figures. 

Techno huffed, pulling his sword back as he positioned himself. His eyes zeroed in on the figure just hiding within the mist, waiting. 

There. 

In a burst of speed, Techno covered the distance between them with ease. His blade cut through the poorly constructed barrier as his opponent was caught off guard by the sudden rush. Not willing to let the opportunity go, he thrust his sword forward, willing the flow of energy to breach through the guard. 

_ Clash.  _

Techno breathed out heavily through his mouth. Blood dripped from the side of his face as ice spawned before him; its sharp edges cut his temple, decorating its own clear body with blossom of red. It wasn’t the main problem though, as Techno held his head high, trying to avoid the end of the icicle from digging into his neck. 

He would like to think that his opponent wasn’t faring any better, held at the edge of his sword. Threads of blonde locks cut loose as the figure held still. 

The two stared at one another. Emerald into crimson before finally breaking their standstill. Techno stepped back, lowering his sword as he watched the ice melted away, shifting back into liquid and disappeared beneath their feet. 

“You didn’t go all out.” Techno scoffed, letting his own sword fade away. A hand quickly raised over his head to press against his temple, wincing slightly when the wound stung. “Don’t hold back against me, or are you really getting old, Dream?” 

The blonde sighed, batting Techno’s hand away as he manifested a gauze. 

“I don’t get why you are so insistent.” Dream whispered, pressing the cloth against the wound, silent as he watched the blood soak through the material. Techno’s eyes never left his. His calloused hand rested on top of Dream’s as he sighed. 

“You know why, Dream.” Anxiety was building behind the red hues. His strong demeanour seemed to dissolve under the careful ministry of Dream’s hands. It reminded him of Phil. Oh god, Phil would know what to do in this predicament. “Wil is getting stronger.” 

“I know.” Dream mumbled. A pained expression barely made it onto the carefully neutral face. “But you shouldn’t push yourself. Don’t speak in violence against your own twin.” 

Techno plopped himself down onto a wooden bench. Hands itching to touch the newly bandaged wound before Dream swept at his hand. 

“Sometimes I feel like he is too far gone.” 

Dream’s shoulders visibly fell before he finally settled down beside Techno. His long legs pulled up to his chest, making him seem smaller than he was. The world rippled around them, working to fix itself after the strain they had made it gone through. Dream smiled, patting the threads of magic, apologetic. 

“What are you going to do, Dream?” Techno asked. His eyes were staring at the emptiness of the dreamscape. Their physical forms wavered like that of a projection, signalling that their time was coming to an end soon. “You know that you are putting the kid through a lot of dangers.”

“I know, Techno.” Dream pulled back. His green eyes were bright as they reflected the white of the sky. “It will happen regardless. My time will tick forward and it is the least I can do for Fundy.” 

“Does he know that he is the one that causes the time to move forward?” 

Techno knew the answer, but Dream’s reaction confirmed it. The other always let silence consume him when he was unwilling to share the truth and it was as bad as he remembered, back then when he and Wilbur were still young. 

“You shouldn’t treat him like a mistake.” Techno finally concluded. His form slowly dwindled away as he regarded the emerald eyes once more. 

“No, I-” Dream paused. His eyes widened in realization, for it was easy to see Fundy and think of the past; of the two children that had seen no wrong, but at the same time had broken the rule that built their very world. It wasn’t fair he supposed, for Fundy. It wasn’t fair for either of them. 

He wheezed. 

“Who knows you are so wise now, Techno.” 

“Whatever, nerd.”

* * *

“Dream?” 

He blinked, trying to get used to his physical form. The reality was a sharp contrast to the dream state for he was acutely aware of the constant weariness and the phantom pain of something not being there. 

“Fundy?” He breathed out, finally focused enough to make out the blurry figure before him. 

“Hey, they asked me to get you for lunch.” Fundy laughed nervously. His hand worked to push away the insistent nudges the fox was giving him behind his back. 

“You okay?” Fundy asked, no doubt concerned over the fact that Dream appeared disoriented, though he couldn’t deny that the latter appeared harmless at the moment, adorable even. 

The green eyes softened; something that Fundy couldn’t quite touch was evident behind them. It was all the warning he got when the taller pulled him into a loose embrace. The arms wound around his neck, forcing Fundy to bend over slightly. 

“Dream?” 

Dream wasn’t moving, as if caught in between pulling the ginger closer or pushing away. Instead, he stayed, wanting nothing more but to feel the other. Fundy existed. He was real, he felt. Dream was ashamed of having to remind himself that when it was so obvious from the beginning. His character shone through, like the sun casting light into the canopy. Dream was the evergreen that took the light for granted. 

“Did you have a nightmare?” Dream felt arms at his lower back. It didn’t take much for them to lift him from his bed, allowing their figures to plaster against one another, closing the gap that he was terrified of. Dream felt his own breath stutter as he took in who Fundy was, no one else, but Fundy. 

Fundy who was a try hard but awkward sunshine; Fundy who despite Dream’s cryptic nature had stayed by his side; Fundy who faced death and still able to laugh; Fundy who would surely hate him if he knew the truth.

“Stay.” For just a short period of time, Dream wanted to forget. The inevitable, broken ending. 

“Well, you are in luck then.” Fundy laughed. His breath was hot against Dream’s ear. “I am not going anywhere.”

* * *

The afternoon was uneventful, though Fundy had to guess why Purpled was glaring at him with increasing intensity. His face scrunched up in distrust until he was slightly pacified by Ranboo who had settled his hand onto his shoulder. 

Fundy sighed. It seemed like he was not quite off the hook yet. 

_ Knock.  _

He perked up, rising from his spot to attend the door, seeing how Ranboo and Purpled had engaged each other in hushed discussions. 

“Hello?” He opened the door, greeting the guest when the said guest helped himself in. The man was tall with dark hair hiding several green streaks. His eyes were tired as he marched in; his stride confident as if entering his own home. 

“Wait!” Fundy spluttered as the male kicked off his boots. The man didn’t seem to hear him as he proceeded to brisk walk down the hallway, leaving Fundy to trail after him. 

Was it a robber? Did Fundy just let a potentially dangerous stranger in? 

“Hey!” Curse them and their long legs. Fundy raced after the stranger, watching as he rounded the corner and slided open the door to the living room. 

“Dream? You in here?” He called. There was the familiar wheeze and Fundy’s heart subconsciously loosened. Good to know that he didn’t just let some random stranger in.

“The usual?” Fundy entered just in time to catch their conversation. Noticing his arrival, Dream smiled, waving slightly at him and damn, Fundy should not feel so whipped just by a simple wave.

“Yes.” The stranger stated. He crumbled down almost immediately after; an overwhelming amount of unspoken exhaustion written all over his person. “I ran out of ideas. This writer block is killing me.” 

“Of course.” Dream extended his hand, receiving a thick covered book in return. He flicked through the pages; green eyes rapidly taking in the letters. “Price well received.” 

“Before that though.” Dream turned to Fundy, beckoning closer. “Fundy, this is Sam, though you might know him more as ‘Awesamdude’.”

At that, Dream chuckled again. Sam groaned, hiding his head within his hands.

“I came up with that name at like 12, please cut me some slack.” 

Sam, Sam, Awesamdude. Where had Fundy heard that name before? The ginger rubbed his chin; a look of contemplation locked on his face as he rummaged through his mind. That was until he saw the book peeking out of Sam’s bag. The same book that Fundy knew and saw, lovingly cared by Karl. Of course!

“You are the author!” Fundy gasped. The man grunted in response, not bothering to deny anything. Somehow, it made sense now. He exchanged glances with the nine tailed fox curling beside him, of course he would have seen one. 

“Now that the introduction is done. Can I sleep now?” Sam added dryly. The dark bags underneath his eyes seemed to emphasize the statement. Dream nodded, quickly sending him off to the guest room with Ranboo following behind to fetch the necessities. 

“So.” Fundy drawled, shifting just slightly closer. “Is Sam a customer?”

“A regular in fact.” Dream tilted his head. “He comes by to dream. It gives him ideas for his book.”

If that didn’t sound like some sort of cheat, then Fundy didn’t know what else it sounded like. Then, as sudden as a flash flood, a lightbulb lit in his mind as realization struck him. 

“Eret’s dreams!” 

Pride shimmered behind those emerald eyes and Fundy had to resist the urge to wag his imaginative tail. 

“Yes. In return, he helps me collect information about the world and all paranormal beings. Gotta keep up to date somehow.” Dream gestured to the book, slowly thumbing the edge as he traced over the leather cover. 

“You think I can get a signature later?” 

“If he is in a good mood, yes.”

* * *

Sam was in fact, in a good mood. His whole demeanour had brightened, as if he had replenished all his lost sleep. He even gave Fundy a copy of the book, signed with a special message to Karl before leaving with a new found bounce in his steps. The oddity amused Fundy and it was worth the effort when Karl all but tackled him in a hug, suffocating yes, but welcomed nonetheless. 

As Karl’s excited chatter faded into the background, he had to wonder how many people he had passed by that had a wish, how many of them had found Dream. Connections that held the world. Endless possibilities. 

The thought accompanied throughout his day and into the night when he slept yet felt like he wasn’t. His body suspended in air, floating in a dream-like state before his feet finally touched ground and he blinked. The courtyard. Did he somehow sleepwalk? Yet the air didn’t feel cold and a cherry blossom tree that he didn’t recall seeing silently wept. 

“Hello.” 

Fundy turned, finding himself seated on the terrace. There was another person sitting right beside him. A gentle smile on his face as blonde hair framed his face. The most interesting feature though, had to be the huge black wings neatly folded behind him, making him look ethereal, as if he was the legendary Tengu from the folktale. 

“Hello? Do I know you?” Strange that he wasn’t panicking. Maybe he was really getting immune. The other man laughed; the sound oddly comforting. 

“I guess no. I am Phil. Nice to meet you, Fundy.” Phil finished, sipping a cup of tea that Fundy swore was not there before. The mild scent of green tea weaved between them as the swishing of the water continued to fill their ears. 

“Am I dreaming?” Fundy wondered out loud, already reaching a hand to pinch his own cheek before withdrawing with a yelp when it hurt more than he thought it would. “I thought I can’t do that anymore.”

“Do what? Dreaming?” The winged man questioned. His wings slowly spreaded out as if to stretch and it took Fundy everything to not just turn and stare. “I don’t think anyone can take away that ability completely. Though I have to say that Dream made the right call. Power without control is dangerous.” 

Fundy, still mesmerized by the black wings could only manage a nod. The dark colour shimmered slightly and it reminded him of the arrow in his dream. Phil chuckled at his dumbfounded expression. 

“You reminded me of my children.” Phil whispered; his voice gained a soft edge as he glanced at the fallen petals. “Though I hope the day you meet them will be pleasant, no matter their flaws.” 

“Do people always have to speak in cryptic messages?” Fundy was beginning to think that it was a memo that he missed somewhere. At that, Phil let out a boisterous laugh. 

“Sorry about that. I guess Dream hasn’t been very clear in his doings as always.” The other set down the tea cup, folding his arms over his chest. “I can answer any queries you have, to the best of my ability that is. I am sure things have changed since I passed.” 

“You are dead?” 

“Yes.” Phil replied, calm. 

“How?” Fundy asked incredulously. “Am I dead?” 

“No, at least I don’t think so.” The wings shuddered with hidden laughter as Phil resisted the urge to tease the ginger. Poor thing must be so confused. He coughed, masking his laugh poorly. “This is a dream world, outside the confines of reality.” 

“So the dead can just come back and haunt us in our dream?” Fundy ignored the fact that a cup of tea manifested itself beside him. Focusing on too much details would probably drive him crazy, given the limited sanity he himself possessed. 

“Not quite.” Phil rubbed his chin, trying to come out with the best way to describe the situation. “Well, this world is quite fickle. One can’t just meet anyone they desire to, even meeting like this is merely a chance.”

“I see?” There wasn’t really anything else Fundy could do anyway. He nodded along, taking in the new information, allowing it to sink in and piece together the puzzle that was Dream. Speaking of which...

“How did you meet Dream?”

Phil hummed. In his blue eyes were understanding, something like ancient wisdom as if he had expected the question. 

“That is quite a long story. We are both mages of our respective regions, and it is just natural for us to cross paths eventually.” Phil summarised. The tea had gone cold. A pity. “He ‘babysits’ sometimes.” 

As unbelievable as it sounded, Fundy could see it happen. Because Dream was gentle, patient and he could see the blonde being good with children. He remembered the time Dream had guided him around when he had first arrived. It had been months, but he still vividly recalled the hands covering his. A soft, tender hold. 

He remembered the time when Dream bantered with Purpled. His cheeks puffed out childishly and his heart shone so brightly. It was blinding, but Fundy couldn’t bring himself to look away. Like a moth drew to the fire, Fundy danced, closer into the candlelight. His hand longed to grasp the burning hand, even when the danger of combustion rang in his mind. 

“You are in, deep.” Phil commented after the other had gone quiet. The look on Fundy’s face was telling, of a feeling that blossomed, passionate yet loving. “Why don’t you tell me your adventure with Dream?”

As Phil watched Fundy beam and launch into a series of almost incoherent babbles, Phil’s heart ached. The cold drop resonated deeply within him. One could only hope that whatever was awaiting them in the future was at least merciful. For their desire for love was strong and the fire still burned deep within each of their souls. 


	12. Crane - Spring, Happiness, Longevity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a date.

Spring announced its presence with chirping songbirds, petals littered streets and of course Nikki’s spring exclusive mochi, which apparently had magic of their own. Fundy pondered, dodging the incoming fireballs as the trigger happy fire spirit continued to fight with the rain spirit on who would get to have the last piece. The weather was in shambles as the rain picked up with George’s rising temper, while on Sapnap’s side the sun continued to beat down, evaporating the water droplets. 

The culprit who presented the dilemma in the first place was smiling innocently at him, as if the shop wasn’t a step away from being obliterated by arguments between two potentially dangerous spirits. Slyly, Dream eyed him and winked, pushing the plate holding the ultimate prize towards him. Thank you but no, thank you. Fundy didn’t have a death wish. 

The screams were still ongoing, escalated to the point that Fundy was sure they were banshees rather than spirits. 

“Are you sure this is fine?” Fundy whispered to Dream. A concerned look on his face as he winced when the fire got too close to the tree, sighing immediately in relief when the shower of rain extinguished the flame. 

“Yes, why won’t it be?” Dream brightened, taking a piece of sweet before shoving it into his mouth. The notion of his two friends visiting was enough to put him in a good mood that Fundy was sure they could get away with anything at this point.

Still, there were multiple ways things could go wrong. Fundy wanted to say, but he swallowed it all back with a gulp of the tea. Calming but not quite enough.

“You almost hit Mars! You brute!” Geroge shrieked. 

“No, I didn’t!” The other screamed back, winding back for another round of bullets when they felt it. The heavy pressure of something wrong. In unison, they paused, then almost robotically, they craned their heads towards Dream. 

Fundy decided that slowly migrating to the side was a good idea. The best one he had, in fact, as he felt the air around Dream turn cold. The warlock was still smiling; the pleasant facade laced with darkening intention and the two spirits raised their hands in a pacifying manner. 

“Wait, Dream, calm down. I didn’t hit Mars!” Sapnap explained, waving his hands rapidly. “George started it!” 

“Wait what do you mean I started it. You are obviously the one at fault here!” George glared back at Sapnap, prompting the other to return the fierce glare. They both froze when they heard the heavy sigh of disappointment and the part of them that weren’t busy trying to make an escape was able to feel the immense guilt devouring them. 

“You two are acting like children.” Dream rose to his full height, shooting them both reprimanding glares until they flinched. 

“See you make him mad.” 

“You! I didn’t!”

Fundy wondered if they were always like this. He reassured Purpled and Ranboo who had peeked curiously when they felt their master’s energy peaked. A look at the situation and they both nodded, closing the sliding door as an added precaution on their way out.

“Enough.”

The wave of power coursed through the Earth, delivering the weight of the command and rendering the two spirits breathless. The rain let out and the sky was clear momentarily. It spoke volume of how much raw strength was in that one word, enough that nature bent to his will. 

For a moment there was only silence. Heavy, suffocating silence that made Fundy want to crawl out, seeking refuge with Ranboo and Purpled. The two had the right idea to close the door, but it also sealed off his only escape. 

“Now, settle down.” 

George and Sapnap nodded in defeat, gasping slightly when the pressure loosened its hold on them. A truce they would take, for now. 

Then Dream turned back. A bright smile once again graced his face. 

“You alright, Fundy?” How nice of Dream to check on Fundy. The ginger couldn’t help but reciprocate the smile; the potentially traumatic experience brushed away to the back of his mind. 

Well, this side of Dream was fine too.

* * *

“There is a spring festival.” Nikki began, breaking the silence as they engaged in spring cleaning for the store. Her eyes sparkled with purpose, staring at Fundy with anticipation. 

“Cool, are you going out with someone?” Fundy teased. His hands skilfully worked through the shelves; the familiar movements etched into his very system. 

“That’s not the point here.” Nikki almost pouted and Fundy had to wonder what main point was he actually missing here. 

“Enlighten me?”

“Oh my gosh, you are so slow sometimes.” She hissed out in frustration, facepalming herself. The way she held the broom in an almost threatening manner made Fundy sweat.

“What?” 

“Festival, Fundy. It is a festival.” Nikki stated, punctuating the word with the swing of her hand or in this case, her broom. “It is the time to ask them out!” 

“Pardon?” Fundy was suddenly very nervous and he tried to reason that it was because of the fact that Nikki’s broom was getting dangerously close. 

“You know what I mean! Ask your special someone out or god knows what I will do.” Was Nikki threatening him? 

“Please, Nikki. We are not-” quite there yet was what Fundy wanted to say. He halted his tongue when Nikki’s glare hardened. Being a wise man he was, he decided to clamp his mouth shut instead. “Look, I don’t know how.”

“How to propose?” Nikki hopped onto the stairs beside him, rendering them on the same eye level. 

“No, yes? What?” Fundy stammered. His words jumbled together. A train wreck like his inner turmoil. “Nikki!” 

“I mean it can’t be that hard.” Nikki drawled. “Just ask the guy out!” 

“I…” To be honest, Fundy wasn’t ready to admit it. That he was deserving enough to fall for someone so… perfect. He let out a sigh, dropping the rag all together. “I wish it’s that easy.” 

He allowed the quiet to shroud over them. The silence to amplify his thoughts, to engulf his feelings. 

“I am not sure I will be enough for him.” He whispered. With the words plaguing his mind finally out of his mouth, it put things into perspective. Like he was an outsider in his own world, he replayed their many moments together, wishing that maybe he could have been more, for Dream. 

“I don’t think we will ever be, for our loved one.” Nikki’s eyes were wise as her soft voice grew kinder. “But you shouldn’t let that stop you.”

“I guess.” Fundy shrugged. The reflection of cherry blossoms on the glass door was a gentle pink. His heart fluttered. 

He hoped that Dream would like the cherry blossoms.

* * *

“Ok.” Dream finally relented, after Fundy had hung onto his arms for the whole day and a half. The blonde sighed fondly when Fundy cheered, letting go of his arms momentarily only to pull him into an embrace seconds later. 

“Thank you, thank you!” Fundy muttered. His voice sent vibration down his chest and Dream leaned slightly into the ginger, not missing how the other stiffened before finally relaxing enough to lock his arms around him. 

‘No, thank you, Fundy.’ Dream thought. His hands reached up to grasp onto Fundy’s back, melting deeper into the comforting warmth around him. 

“Ahem.” They separated quickly. Dream glanced away, seeing Ranboo at the door with a poorly hidden smirk. He shook his head and promptly ignored Ranboo’s knowing stare. “If you guys are heading out, I recommend grabbing an overcoat. The weather is still cold after all.” 

“Yeah, sure, let me just do that.” Fundy left in a haste. Nervous chuckles spilled from his lips as he shuffled away into his room. Dream had to admit that it was distracting, but not enough for Ranboo as the bicoloured male raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What?” Dream wheezed when Ranboo poked him. Giggles escaped him as he tried to breathe. 

“Hmm, nothing.” Ranboo narrowed his eyes, looking as if he wanted to say more but ultimately decided against it. “Have fun.”

* * *

It was hard to believe that it was actually happening. Fundy was sure that it still felt unreal, even as they strolled side by side to the festival by the riverbank. His auburn eyes were eager to seek Dream, who had donned a simple patterned yukata for the night. A fluffy overcoat that Ranboo insisted lied over his figure while his hair was held loosely by a pink ribbon. 

The most captivating aspect was still the eyes, the childish glee behind them that sparkled, even in the darkest night like a beacon for the lost ships and Fundy was a willing sailor that fell over, deep into the raging sea where the siren sang.

There were whispers around them as they moved into the crowd. He heard a group of girls giggle excitedly and it didn’t take much to guess who they were looking at, for even himself was helpless. Still, he let the sour taste settle in his cavity, hating how it made his stomach churn in an unpleasant manner. 

Then, an idea struck him as his eyes roved over one of the stalls. He glanced back, finding Dream distracted by the beautifully painted scenes of the fallen petals and sneaked away.

By the time Dream noticed his absence, he had already made it back; his hands hid away his purchase behind his back. 

“Here.” He announced, shoving the fox mask to Dream. Fundy laughed at the offended look that Dream gave him as the taller pouted.

“Is my own mask really that bad?” Yet he still accepted the offered mask, sliding it over his face. 

“Not really, but just for the occasion you know.” Fundy explained, waving his own matching one in his hand as he smiled. What he didn’t say was that he didn’t like how the others were staring after Dream. The ugly side of him detested that notion; the sensation of jealousy bubbled just underneath and Fundy was quick to squelch the silly thought as he pulled Dream forward. 

“Come on! I heard they have nice candy apples here.”

* * *

Tubbo laughed quietly into his hand when Tommy cursed again. The goldfish flopped and leaped back into the water pool, swishing its fins around as if to taunt the blonde. 

“One more! One more go!” Tommy declared. His spirit lit as he rolled his sleeve up. His frown deepened in concentration as he tried to aim at the goldfish. Tubbo sighed, squatting nearby to spectate another epic fail that was guaranteed to happen.

“No!” 

“It’s ok, Tommy.” Tubbo was beginning to regret expressing his desire to try goldfish scooping as Tommy had quickly submerged himself into a vicious cycle of self challenge and deprivation. His competitive nature had quickly taken over all common sense and Tubbo felt his legs gone numb from how long they had been at the stall. 

“Tubbo?” The brunet turned. His eyes brightened as he saw Fundy. Possible saviour? 

“Fundy!” He greeted, waving his hand. Tommy, of course, was too busy to notice the presence of the newcomer. It was then Tubbo recognised the masked figure trailing behind. He froze before managing a quick nod in which the other returned. 

“What are you guys up to?”

Tubbo tore his glance away from Dream, looking at Fundy as if he had just descended from the sky above to save them. 

“Funny story actually.” He whispered, jabbing a thumb towards the self proclaimed war that Tommy had engaged in with the fish. “Do you think you can help?” 

“I do not need help!” Apparently an insult to his ability was enough to take Tommy’s attention away from the goldfish to throw a fierce glare at Fundy. 

“You sure look like you are succeeding there, buddy.” Fundy snickered at the empty bowl by Tommy’s feet, biting his lips to stop the full blown laughter when red stained the other’s cheeks. Tommy was fuming within seconds, leaping up to threaten bodily harm only to tumble back down when dizziness hit him at the back of his head. With quick reflexes, Tubbo held onto Tommy’s wrist, guiding him to slowly rise. 

“I will like to see you try.” Tommy balled his fist, looking like a kitten trying to prove himself by making himself bigger than he seemed. And Fundy would love to challenge back if only he wasn’t absolute garbage at the game himself. Now that he had backed himself into a predicament that he couldn’t quite escape, he had to wonder if he had to swallow his pride and admit defeat before he made an absolute fool out of himself. 

“If I may?” Dream’s voice was slightly muffled by the mask and Fundy jumped, not expecting the blonde to intervene. 

“Oh, asking for outside help now, aren’t we?” Tommy crossed his arms, not quite over the heat of the challenge. 

“Are you scared?” Dream provoked, almost too easily and Tommy was flaring; a step away from actually battling Dream. The warlock held his hand up, signalling for the teen to wait and Fundy watched in satisfaction as the other actually halted his tongue, unable to utter a word under the influence of Dream’s magic. 

Dream received the paper scooper from the stall owner who seemed semi-relieved to have someone step in before the inevitable explosion. Wordlessly, Dream crouched down, pulling his lengthy sleeve up slightly. 

“There.” Effortlessly, Dream dumped the goldfish into the water bowl by his feet. The paper scooper wasn’t even damaged as the blonde went in for another. And another. 

They ended up leaving with five different variants of gold fishes, safely cradled in a clear bag for Tubbo. Tommy stomped his feet in disbelief, scratching the back of his head as he tried to figure out the trick. 

“You definitely cheated, you masked wannabe!” Tommy accused, directing a shaky finger at Dream. Fundy couldn’t see Dream’s expression from behind the mask but he could tell that the other was amused. 

“You shouldn’t be so quick to anger.” Dream advised. His tone was neutral, calming even. Tubbo glanced between them. His fingers picked at the edge of the bag as he attempted to soothe his nerves. 

“Don’t tell me what to do! I don’t even know you!” 

‘You don’t know him either.’ Fundy deadpanned. As expected from Tommy, always one with the courage of steel to yell at a mysterious stranger such as Dream. He tugged Dream’s sleeve, trying to get him away from fanning the flame further. 

“There, Tommy.” Dream however, had other plans as he all but shoved a candy apple into Tommy’s mouth. The astonished look on the younger’s face broke Fundy as he dissolved into laughter. Even Tubbo had to suppress a snicker at the sight. Tommy’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he reached to pull out the sweet, mumbling incoherently when Dream patted him on the head. “We will meet again soon.”

With that, Dream grasped Fundy’s hand and ran. His merry laughs decorated the night sky as shrieks of indignance rang behind them. Fundy joined in until he felt his inside spasm and his side hurt. The unrestrained joy enveloped him as if at any moment he would burst and his cheeks hurt from stretching his smile so wide.

Yet, as they both ran, hand in hand, Fundy couldn’t bring himself to mind. 

_Let him submerge._


End file.
